


Black Maid II

by Grave_Watcher



Series: Black Maid [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave_Watcher/pseuds/Grave_Watcher
Summary: Isabella Brieris. The head maid of the Phantomhive manor faced many challenges and made many sacrifices to fulfill her master's final order. It takes a year to complete her task. Now, she is free.Or not.When the soul of her young master is stolen by another demon for his master, she is forced to work side by side with her now demonic mate in order to retrieve it.Amid the web of lies and deceit running rampant in the Trancy mansion, the bond between Alois and Claude will be tested as hell itself arrives at their doorstep.(I don't own Black Butler. All original characters belong to Yana Toboso.)





	1. Her Name Was Abigail White

**_THE FOLLOWING IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT INSTEAD A PRE-SECTION OF ISABELLA'S PAST. IN CASE YOU WERE CURIOUS. THE NEXT CHAPTER PUBLISHED WILL BE THE SECOND PART OF THE BACKSTORY. THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED ON FRIDAY, MAY 26th. ENJOY!  
  
  
♪ Oh death, Ooh death♪  
♪ Won't you spare me over til another year?♪_**  
  
"Abigail!"  
  
I jumped and nearly dropped the wooden pitcher of water in my hands. A sigh escaped me as  
the footsteps stomped over to me.  
  
I turned and looked up at the she-man that towered over me. "Oh, good morning, Sister. Did I wake you?"  
  
Her lips were pressed into a tight line. "What were you doing just now?"  
  
I glanced to the side. "Uhh...singing?"  
  
She reached down and snatched the pitcher from my hands. "A song about death? While you're  
tending to the ill? Sounds like an act a devil would commit."  
  
I shamefully looked away. "I just thought it would ease them."  
  
She scoffed. "Ease them?"  
  
"Sister Eunice"  
  
She turned around to meet the frown of mother. "Please refrain from interrupting my daughter while she is working."  
  
Her lip curled up as a smirk made its way on my face and I looked up at her with a small pout.  
  
"Yes, after all, we have the health of God's children to consider."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me, but still handed me back the pitcher and stormed out of the room, mumbling to herself.  
  
Once she was gone, I let out a giggle and looked up at mother. "I think she was a bit irritated, don't you?"  
  
A smile broke on her face. "Who can tell the difference anyways?"  
  
I grinned as we both broke out into laughter. She walked over and crouched down to the old woman buried in the blankets beside me and put a hand on her forehead.  
  
The old woman turned her head towards her and mother smiled. "Good morning, Martha. Are you feeling any better this morning?"  
  
She heavily breathed out and lightly shook her head. Mother smiled sadly. "Don't you worry now, the Lord will provide. Abigail will be by your side if you need anything, all right?"  
  
She looked at me, but didn't smile or frown, didn't nod or move anything. She just stared. As if she were analyzing me.  
  
Finally, she looked back at mother and gestured for her to lean down. Mother obliged and she whispered something in her ear. I tilted my head when her face paled. She glanced at me and did a shaky laugh.  
  
"Nonsense, Martha. Abigail has been taught all about medicine since she was very young."  
  
Medicine?  
  
"Sister Grace!"  
  
We both turned to the door when aunt Judith came in. Her eyes looked at me, before landing on mother.  
  
"Grace...Mother Superior wishes to speak with you. Right away."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mother visibly tense up and she gulped. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Abby, would you mind placing out a bowl of milk for Tibby and her kittens while I'm gone?"  
  
"Mother, are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just go feed the cats, won't you, Abby dearie?"  
  
Though I was confused and concerned, I still nodded and stood up. After brushing off my robe, I ran off, careful not to hit aunt Judith on the way.  
  
Mother slowly stood up and walked over to Judith, who looked at her warily. "Please tell me you have a plan on how to handle this."  
  
She forced a smile. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Grace, you were lucky enough to have her this long, you know very well there's only one reason Mother Superior would wish to speak with you."  
  
She smiled. "Judy, stop worrying. All will be the way it was meant to."  
●○○  
  
I frowned. Who were they talking about?  
  
I gasped and quickly moved when they walked out of the room and shut the door. I waited until they walked away, before tiptoeing after them.  
  
I peered around the corner and saw Mother and aunt Judith stop and bow their heads before Mother Superior. She removed her glasses and forced a smile.  
  
"Sister Grace." Mother rose her head. "You do know why I called you here, yes?"  
  
She frowned. "Actually, I wasn't told. Why was I called here?"  
  
She opened and closed her glasses for a few seconds. "It's about Abigail."  
  
W-what? Me?  
  
"She's a monster! That beast doesn't belong in a house of the Lord!"  
  
Mother Superior glared at the she-man. "Sister Eunice, please."  
  
She looked back at mom and closed her eyes. "Sister Grace, I'm sorry. We can't allow Abigail White to be housed here, considering-"  
  
"Considering what, Mother Superior?" Her eyes were narrowed and Judith looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Grace!"  
  
Mother Superior held up her hand, which silenced Judith. "Sister Jude, it's all right."  
  
She looked directly at mother. "Considering the fact she is the spawn of a devil."  
  
My jaw unintentionally opened. W-What? She can't mean me, right?  
  
Mother was unfazed. "It's not her fault. You can't leave her in the dust because of who her father is."  
  
She nodded. "You are right, Sister Grace. It isn't Abigail's fault of her ancestry." She narrowed her eyes. "It's yours."  
  
She snickered. "Exactly. It's mine, so why would you crucify her? She is a child of the Lord."  
  
Eunice let out a throaty laugh. "Please, that little brat hardly counts as a child. She's a demon! She should burn in hell where she belongs!"  
  
"Sister Eunice!" Mother Superior's sharp voice shut her up. She deeply sighed and looked back at mother with a sorrowful expression. "Grace. I'm sorry, but we do have a fine gentlemen who has agreed to claim her."  
  
"No" Mother's lips curled as she glared at Mother Superior. "Crucify me as well if you must, but no child of mine shall be forced a slave to a common rich white man. If you send my child away from me...I pray you all burn in hell!"  
  
Judith pushed her back. "Grace!"  
  
Eunice charged forward, but Mother Superior held her back. "You no longer have the power to grant damnation. You are no longer a child of God, you are a devil's whore!"  
  
"I could care less of an opinion from a woman who's more of a man than her own father!"  
  
"Both of you, Sisters, that's enough!" Mother Superior froze when light footsteps walked into the room.  
  
Judith's face paled and Mother turned around with a startled look on her face when I stopped in front of them.  
  
I casted my head down and my voice was quiet. "Mother...am I a demon?"  
  
Her heart shattered when I asked that, but Eunice let out a snort. "What did you expect, ya little brat?"  
  
"Sister Eunice." She looked at Mother Superior, who stared at me. "Shut up."  
  
Eunice's eyes widened, but she still looked away with a scoff.  
  
Mother walked forward and knelt down to me. "Abby..." She grabbed my hands, but I stepped back.  
  
"Mother...if I am a demon, wouldn't that make me evil?" When she stayed silent, a tear streamed down my cheek. "I don't wanna be evil. I don't wanna hurt you, mother."  
  
She shook her head with her eyes becoming watery. "No. Dearie, you're not evil. You're not gonna hurt me."  
  
I kept my head down. "Is my dad a devil?"  
  
She bit her lip and reached out for me. I walked closer and she pulled me into her arms.  
  
"Abby...dearie-"  
  
"Is he?"  
  
She flinched. "Yes. Yes, your dad's a devil. But you are not like him. Abby, you're still my little girl."  
  
My bottom lip quivered and my teeth chattered in anger and fear, before I snapped. I pulled myself from her embrace and ran off, my feet going faster than my legs as I bolted out of the room.  
  
"Abigail!"  
  
My vision became watery as I ran and the nuns moved out of the way as I sprinted. Once I reached the back doors, I pushed them open and continued running.  
  
My mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts and emotions, and I didn't know what else to do. I stopped and fell to my knees in a sobbing mess.  
  
Is this why everyone treated me different? Were they just afraid of me this whole time?  
  
As much as I tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from my throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. I hit the ground, ripping the grass out and tried to scream, but my voice was melted by the sound of the pounding. The muffled sobs wracked against my chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone.  
  
***crunch***  
  
My head shot up and I was met with perfectly polished black shoes.  
  
I glanced up and saw the towering form of a man. He had unusually dark, yet pretty features. The red crimson eyes and light grey hair had me dazing dreamily.  
  
"Why do you cry, child?"  
  
I stared up at him with wide eyes and when he held out his hand to me, I just looked at it curiously.  
  
"It's all right, you can cry. It's better than keeping your emotions locked up. Those who do can be manipulated very easier than others."  
  
I wiped my tears with my palm. "How do you know that?"  
  
He smirked. "Believe me, it's what I use to my advantage." His smirk fell as he stared directly into my eyes. "Your eyes. They're red." He narrowed his. "The color of anger and evil. A color that is left to be seen when blood is spilt." He smiled. "It means you have a fire in you that cannot be extinguished. That's a trait we share."  
  
My breath hitched as he stood up and I flinched as he rubbed his hand on the top of my head, then turned and walked away.  
  
I looked behind me as he walked up to the main entrance to the convent, then he stopped with his feet at the base of the door. He glanced back and smirked.  
  
My eyes widened as I watched his briefly glow pink and slitted. "Like father, like daughter."  
●○○  
  
I gazed at my reflection but I did not see what Mother saw. She would always say my eyes are what made me unique and they made me stand out above everyone else. I now realize how wrong she was.  
  
My reflection went blurry from the ripples in the water as one of the kittens stepped in the puddle.  
  
I giggled and reached over to pick her up. "Come on, Felis. You shouldn't get yourself wet or your paws will get all muddy."  
  
She meowed and put her paw on my nose. I smiled.  
  
"Why'd you name it Felis?"  
  
I jumped. I peered over, half expecting it to be the devil from before, but...it wasn't.  
  
This man was different. He was bald and, well, ugly. He smirked. "You gonna sit there all day or ya gonna answer the question, sugar pie?"  
  
I gulped and looked down. "W-well, it's Latin for feline and...I've been studying Latin for years and-"  
  
He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You should look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
He looked at the person behind him. "She needs to be reminded of authority, but other than that, she'll satisfy me, for now. How much you want for her?"  
  
What does he mean how much?  
  
"Eh, you can have the brat for let's say... $300." Wait, I know that voice.  
  
"$300? It's a little steep, but I bet she's worth it."  
  
I leaned to the side and my breathing stopped when he handed her the sack of coins. She looked inside and grinned, then looked down at me with a frown. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"A-Aunt Judith? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
She scoffed. "Why? Ever since Grace gave birth to you- this entire convent has gone down hill, fearing the day you would reveal what you truly are."  
  
"But I'm not a monster!"  
  
"Shut it. You're somebody else's problem now.  
●○○  
  
There was the noise of a knob turning and then the door swung open, not slow, but fast and with enough force to drive the door into the plaster opposite.  
  
Black polished shoes crossed over the threshold, the rose tinctured garden air giving way to the stronger smell of lemon scented bleach. The clueless nun was cleaning like she meant to scrub the world away, not once looking up to see who had entered the convent.  
  
"Sister Rose, is that you?"  
  
Her head shot up and her heart jumped in her throat. Rose stood, her breathing suspended, reaching for the shotgun in the closet.  
  
"Oh, Rose..." Her scream was silenced when he appeared behind her and put his finger to her lips.  
  
"There's no need for that. You wouldn't happen to know where Grace is, would you?"  
  
She just let out a scream. He didn't even need to snap her neck, because she fainted after she screamed.  
  
He sighed and let her fall to the floor. "You always were a screamer."  
  
He turned and walked down the hall, rubbing his neck.  
  
**_♪Oh death, Ooh death♪  
♪Won't you spare me over til another year?♪_**  
  
By the sound of his voice and his approaching footsteps, a group of nuns ran into a nearby room, shutting and locking the door.  
  
**_♪Well what is this that I can't see,  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me♪_**  
  
A nun ran towards him with a knife in hand, but he easily grabbed her arm with one hand and snapped her neck with the other.  
  
**_♪Well I am death none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell,  
Whoa death someone would pray,  
Could you wait to call me another day♪_**  
  
Her body fell and he simply stepped over it.  
  
**_♪The children prayed the preacher preached, Time and mercy is out of your reach♪  
♪I'll fix your feet so you can't walk, I'll lock your jaw so you can't talk♪_**  
  
He cracked his knuckles as he reached the main double doors.  
  
**_♪I'll close your eyes so you can't see, This very hour come and go with me♪  
  
♪Death I come to take the soul, Leave the body and leave it cold♪_**  
**_♪To drop the flesh up off the frame,  
Dirt and worm both have a claim♪_**  
  
He put his hands on the doors and turned the handles.  
  
**_♪Ooh death Whooooah death,  
Won't you spare me over 'til anothe-_**  
  
He froze when he was met with the barrel of a rifle against his chest. A smirk spread as he lifted his head up.  
  
"My dear...you know very well how this will end if you pull that trigger."  
  
Her eyes widened. "V-Victor?"  
  
He grinned and grabbed the barrel of the gun, before throwing it to the side. "Grace"  
  
She stumbled backwards as he walked closer with a hungered look in his eyes. Her back hit the front of Mother Superior's desk and he placed his palms on either side to trap her.  
  
He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. He smiled. "Sweet rose buds." He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes as he did.  
  
"A dark violet color. Something so sweet could be so deadly." Her eyes opened as he breathed against her lips. "I've missed you, my dear."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes glistening in the darkness. She knew what was coming and glanced away, then shyly looked back at him. His hand reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Her lips parted and their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered as he drew her to his lips.  
  
Her arms reached up and tangled around his neck. She breathed in sharply and kissed him harshly, his arms encircling her waist drawing her in, his lips hungry for hers.  
  
"Sister Grace!"  
  
She jumped and pulled away, looking to their audience. Mother Superior narrowed her eyes at her, but when he turned around, they widened.  
  
"You!"  
  
He kept his grip on Grace and smirked at her. "Mother Superior...You're still alive?" Grace hit him on the chest and he chuckled.  
  
She stepped forward, all while glaring at him. "You are not welcome here, devil. Your presence doesn't belong in the house of the Lord!"  
  
His head snapped to the right when the rifle was picked up and aimed at him.  
  
Grace stepped in front of him and held her hand out. "No, Judy, stop!"  
  
"Sister Grace" She looked back at Mother Superior who stared at her in shock and betrayal. "You are a disgrace to this convent. You turn your back on the Lord and allow yourself to be corrupted by the anti-christ!"  
  
"That's enough." Her words stopped when his voice rang out in annoyance.  
  
He cracked his neck and looked at Grace. "Grace. May I have a word with Abigail?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Mother Superior beat her to it. "We would never allow something like you to touch a child under our protection. Be gone, now-"  
  
"Mother Superior. She is my child." Her face paled as he stepped closer to her. "Besides, I've already had a nice chat with her. She is definitely mine. I think she deserves a little quality time with me, after all these years, don't you?"  
  
He glanced back at Grace and pulled her close. "Now, Grace, may I?"  
  
She looked down. "She overheard us and learned the truth. Once she did, she ran. We haven't seen her since."  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
His head rose and he slowly turned to look at Judith, who still had the rifle aimed at him. He walked closer, and her hands shook as she held the gun. He got closer, and his frown matched his angered eyes.  
  
She dropped the gun and stepped back, but he still walked closer, until her back was to the wall.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Shakily, she reached up and grabbed the cross around her neck. "N-nothing"  
  
He looked down and noticed the large bulge in her chest. She was frozen when he grabbed her throat to hold her in place, then reached inside her robe.  
  
Grace's eyes widened. "Victor!"  
  
His eyes stayed locked with Judith's as he pulled out a small bag. Her eyes shut when he jingled it and the sound of coins animated.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she reached for it, but he slammed her back against the wall, earning a gasp. He leaned closer to her and grinned his fangs. "Judith...do you know where Abigail is?"  
  
She gulped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Grace narrowed her eyes and stomped forward, to where she was in front of her. "Judy, if you know anything about where Abby is, spill. If you value anything in our friendship, you will speak now!"  
  
She flinched. Her eyes shut as she bit her lip and shook her head. "It had to be done."  
  
"What had to be done?"  
  
She glared at him. "All she caused here was fear and panic, she was a problem that needed to be ridded!"  
  
***smack***  
  
Her eyes widened as her cheek stung and she couldn't register it when Grace grabbed her face and dug her nails in to her flesh. "You listen to me you selfish little bitch, you will tell me where my daughter is right now or I will rain down on you like the holy ghost."  
  
Her breathing sped up. "I-I sold her. A rich man was interested in having her to himself and...he gave me $300 for her. H-He lives in a manor a few towns over."  
  
Her jaw clenched. "You sold my daughter as a slave!!"  
  
She lunged forward, but Mother Superior came up and pulled her back. "Sister Grace, calm yourself!"  
  
"If he harms her, I will have your head!! You hear me?!?!, your goddamn head!!"  
  
He sighed. "What a shame." He pulled her face down and smirked. "I just had lunch. But that doesn't matter now. I can't wait to taste the led in your blood."  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. "I had to do it!"  
  
"Shut it." He let go of her, she dropped to the floor and began grossly bawling onto it as he walked over to Grace. As she fought Mother Superior, he grabbed her arms and pulled her close.  
  
She sobbed into his chest and screamed in anger. He whispered into her hair. "Grace, I need you to stay here. Don't worry, I'll get her back."  
  
She breathed out and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Make them suffer. I want to see the blood on your hands."  
  
He smirked. "Of course, my dear."  
●○○  
(JUST A WARNING THIS PART CONTAINS SEXUAL ABUSE AND RAPE < IF YOU WANT TO SKIP< SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THIS ~~~~~)  
  
I jumped when the door opened and I scooted backwards until my back hit against the wall.  
  
"Get up."  
  
I stayed frozen, too afraid of what he would do next.  
  
"I said get up!"  
  
He stomped over and I yelped when he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to stand up. I tried to cover myself, feeling too vulnerable in the short and very revealing maid's outfit.  
  
His greasy, clammy hand ran over my face in a sexual manner. My lip trembled as I tried to move away. His grip was strong. He pulled my face towards his and breathed the scent from my neck.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had my own little toy. I can't wait to have more fun with you."  
  
My eyes closed and my desperate fear made me speak. "P-please, I just wanna go home. If you take me back or let me go now, you can still be forgiven for your sins."  
  
"Shut up!" He threw me to the ground, the impact making the dirt fly in my face.  
  
"I don't want to hear about your incompetent God. Just shut up and don't try anything, girl."  
  
My breathing sped up when I heard his pants unzipping. "Wait! You-"  
  
He shoved my head in the dirt and held my arms down. "I said shut up!"  
  
His hot breath formed on my ear. "Just let me have this." His lips moved down to my neck and nipped at the tender skin. Tears formed in the soil as I flinched in pain. My skin bruised so easily, I knew it would make another mark. It seemed like he did too. He began to suck at the skin furiously, until I let out a noise of panic.  
  
I squirmed, but he placed a knee on my back, which kept me in place. I felt the skirt lift up and my legs were forced apart.  
  
I was sobbing in the ground when he thrusted. It was so painful. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't gentle, but still...maybe I deserve this.  
I'm a demon. Maybe this is my punishment for betraying God.  
  
He grunted and I let out a silent scream. It felt like a year, never stopping. It hurt so much. My fists clenched in the dirt. What kind of punishment is this? No-one should deserve this humiliating torture. My head began hurting as my teeth chattered and my face grew heated.  
  
Why would he let me suffer like this?! I've believed my entire life, for what? An absent god?! More like a coward!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***crash* *boom***  
  
My head shot up as he fumbled over his pants zipper and stood up. "Hey! What the hell is going on out there?"  
  
A hole was punched through the door as a man flew through it and hit the wall in a blood splatter.  
  
He stepped back and looked at the man. "Bob?"  
  
My attention turned to the heavy footsteps beyond the impaled door. The man's eyes widened as the person stepped through the door and stopped.  
  
I breathed out as my eyes looked over him. "Polished black shoes..."  
  
He brushed off the dust and cracked his knuckles. His red eyes landed on me. "There you are, Abigail. Your mother and I were wondering where you went."  
  
He frowned once he noticed the state I was in. My eyes were wide, I was shaking from emotion as I hugged myself. There was cuts and bruises covering me from beneath my revealing outfit. His eyes narrowed as they shifted over to the man who stared at him in fear.  
  
"Who the hell are y-cacagh!"  
  
His choking cut himself off as the devil's hand squeezed around his throat. "Now, if I couldn't locate and come to my daughter's rescue, well then what kind of a father would I be?"  
  
His eyes were popping out as he reached out in a weak attempt to hit him. "A-All right, she's all yours. She wasn't that satisfying, a-anyways."  
  
A snarl sounded. "Satisfying? You take a delicious word and make it so vulgar. You've touched her. You've tainted and violated her. You've humiliated her. That I cannot forgive."  
  
"N-no! Wait!"  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Abigail, would you mind closing your eyes for me?"  
  
He didn't have to ask twice. My eyes tightly shut and I buried my head in my arms as his screams filled the room. "Nah!-cagh!!!!"  
●○○  
  
***bong* *bong* *bong***  
  
My eyes opened and they shut at the bright morning light. I looked down and saw the polished black shoes crunching the ground. My eyes moved up to the person that was carrying me.  
  
He looked down and smiled. "I see you're awake."  
  
I looked away. "How are you feeling?"  
  
My voice was quiet. "A week. I was his slave for a week." My eyes closed. "Why did you come for me?"  
  
He stayed silent and looked forward, until he suddenly stopped. I looked at his surprised face and followed his line of sight. I gasped.  
  
There were nuns, lying face down in pools of blood, scattered around the convent.  
  
I scrambled to get out of his hold and ran inside. The door was slammed open and there was sister Rose, sprawled out with wide eyes. I continued running down the hall.  
  
He stared at her in confusion. "She was alive when I left her..."  
  
"No!! Mother!!"  
  
His heart stopped when he heard me scream.  
  
No. N-No, No!  
  
I collapsed on her, shaking her to see if she would respond. "M-mother? Mommy? It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. I'm here, mother." I grabbed her hand that was covered in blood and stared at her eyes that were wide open and tears were falling from them.  
  
My head was shaking in disbelief. "No!!"  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up with teary eyes as he knelt down and stared at her. He stroked her cheek and sighed. "My dear. Even in death, your beauty never fades."  
  
My eyes dripped with tears. My walls, the walls that held me up, made me strong just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Salty drops fell from my chin, drenching my shirt. Perhaps these tears would help wash the blood out. I pressed my head against the wall... little Abigail, so innocent... I am anything but innocent. I'm just a monster, the spawn of a devil.  
I was trembling. I could-couldn't stop. Even as I pressed my hand against the wall it shook, it trembled. It was raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop. Why could I not stop crying?  
  
"Who would do this?!?!!!"  
  
I rocked back and forth as my question rang out.  
  
"Not a who."  
  
We both looked to the side and saw a lean man, with long gray hair and a single braid on his right side, carrying a silver, long curved blade with a skull a top the handle.  
  
He wore a pair of half-framed silver-square glasses, a black trench coat, a white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of black gloves and shoes.  
  
My lip trembled. "W-what?"  
  
He adjusted his glasses as he closed the book in his hands. "An it. Not a who." He looked over at me. "It was an angel."  
  
I stood up and looked at him suspiciously. "An angel? That's impossible, angels don't kill!"  
  
He hummed. "The sane ones don't."  
  
"Hold on. Mr., who are you?"  
  
He giggled and walked closer. "Who am I? Why, I'm a Grim Reaper, of course. Here to reap all these poor unfortunate souls."  
  
I have a small gasp. "A reaper? Here?"  
  
"Agh!" My head snapped to my father, and when he collapsed to the floor with a pruner impaled through his heart, I jumped back with wide eyes.  
  
The pruner pulled out and repeatedly stabbed through his heart again and again, until it stopped. "Filthy demonic scum."  
  
I covered my opened mouth in shock as I stared down at him. "No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening..."  
  
"Spears!"  
  
The man with the grey hair stomped over. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
There was a tall man with short, dark brown hair and yellow-green eyes. He also wore rectangle-shaped glasses, and a suit like the other man.  
  
"It was a demon, sir. I had to rid of it-"  
  
"Not without my word, no, you did not!" He sighed and looked down at my shaking, petrified form. "What's your name?"  
  
I was too scared to answer him. I had just lost my mom...and my dad in one day.  
  
He noticed this, and knelt down to me. He removed his glasses and stared at me. My breath hitched. His eyes...they were beautiful. He had chartreuse phosphorescent eyes.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell me your name, dearie?" He grinned.  
  
I managed a smile. "A-Abigail. Abigail White."  
  
"Abigail, do you live here?"  
  
I shrugged. "I did. Now I'm not so sure."  
  
He glanced at mother. "Is she your mother?" I nodded, and he glanced at the devil. "Do you  
know what he was, Abigail?"  
  
I slowly nodded. "He was a devil."  
  
He stared at me curiously. "And why were you with him?"  
  
I looked away. "He...was my father."  
  
The man named Spears looked at me with a glare. "The spawn of a demon?" He stepped  
forward, but the grey haired man held his hand up.  
  
"That will be enough, William. Can't you see the fear in this child?"  
  
"But sir, she's a demon!"  
  
"No, she's not." I looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled. "Her mother was human. Her father was a demon. She is neither human, nor demon. You are something very special, Abigail."  
  
I looked at him with hope. "I-I'm not a demon?"  
  
"Of course not. Oh! Pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Adrian Crevan. This is William T. Spears, here."  
  
He gestured to the other man, who lowered his weapon. "So, what is she then?"  
  
He hummed. "I'm not sure. I've never seen this before. I imagine something close to an Angel if she were purified by one."  
  
I scoffed. "I'd rather be a demon."  
  
They both widened their eyes.  
  
"My whole life...I've devoted myself to this so called God. Look where that's left me. If I am an angel, I want my wings to be painted with the blood I will shed for this day."  
  
He grinned at me, then looked at William. "Why don't you head back and report this? I can handle things from here."  
  
His eyes widened, but he still walked away with a sigh. "Yes, sir."  
  
He looked back to me. "Abigail, how would you like to stay with me?"  
  
I froze. "Go with you?"  
●○○  
  
Side by side, hand in hand, I walked with my new best friend. The daughter of a demon and a human, walking with a Grim Reaper. It sounded like a bad joke.  
  
We walked away in silence, with Felis asleep in my arms, disappearing in the rain.  
  
And that was the last time anyone would ever see Abigail White again.


	2. The Child Of A Demon

"Adrian!"  
  
I pulled down the hood of my cloak and slammed the door behind me as I walked into the shop. It was dark, gloomy, and had an eerie atmosphere. Probably because the room was filled with coffins. The question was why. "Adrian! You called me here, so where are you?!"  
  
"He he he he, what do you think?"  
  
I looked back as he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Do you like the parlor?"  
  
I laughed at his smile. "Like a funeral parlor? Adrian, what do you know about running a funeral parlor?"  
  
He waved a hand. "Come on, I've had plenty experience with the dead. How hard could it be?"  
  
I shook my head. He grinned as he hugged me from behind and outstretched his arms. "Humor me, picture this place alive and well with the dead."  
  
I sighed. "Come on, you said we had to lay low, remember? Preparing and organizing burial for the town's deceased is so not laying low."  
  
He tapped his chin. "I didn't say that."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. "Adrian. It's been a year. Since then, you've been dragging me from town to town. Tell me what's going on."  
  
He gave a smile, but I could tell that it was one of his fake ones. He put his arm around me and led me towards the back. "Come on. Let's have a little chat, dearie."  
  
When we walked through the curtain, he walked over and sat down at the prepping table where there was tea set out. I rose an eyebrow. "Please tell me that's never been used."  
  
He frowned. "The tea?"  
  
I gave him a look and he giggled. "Come on, trust me." I sighed as I went over and sat down beside him. For a good minute, he just sat there, stirring his tea and I sighed.  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
He stopped stirring. When he spoke his voice was serious, but I couldn't see his face because he wasn't looking at me. "They're hunting you."  
  
My heart stopped, which probably wasn't a good thing considering where I was sitting. "Who?"  
  
"Those who come from the same place your father did."  
  
My face fell. "D-Demons?" His silence was confirmation for my fears. "W-Why would they be after me?"  
  
He slowly turned to look at me. His eyes pierced through my soul. "Because of what you are."  
  
I stared at him, before shaking my head in disbelief and standing up. "But I'm not a demon! You said I was not like them!"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Well, why else would they be after me?!"  
  
"Because they want to make you into them." He stood up and turned his body to me. "Look at you, dearie. You were only 10 when I found you. It's been a year. You have the appearance and personality of an 18 year old. Your ageing process is definitely peculiar compared to a human's. Even a demon doesn't age that fast."  
  
My jaw clenched. "So what? No-one knows what I am?"  
  
He walked closer. "You are only half demon. But you are much more powerful than any demon, that I know for sure. Your ageing is a sign of your growing power, and that is what I am afraid of."  
  
I felt my teeth begin to chatter as he stepped even closer to me. "The more powerful you grow, the stronger you hunger for souls and the harder it will be to control it. And if you overpower a normal demon, the result of your hunger will be catastrophic."  
  
I swallowed my fear and looked at him. "So they plan on taking me, corrupting me, making me like them? For what? Just to make me their personal monster."  
  
"We don't know that for sure." He reached me and raised a hand to caress my cheek.  
  
"Remember, this has never took place before. In the millenniums of demon's existence, none have ever mated with a human and produced a child. It was unheard of, impossible, because a demon has never fallen for a human."  
  
My eyes were like daggers as they looked at him. "You're lying."  
  
He was quiet as I stepped closer and got in his face. "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
"Abi-"  
  
"Don't call me that. Just stop lying and tell me."  
  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and he locked his eyes with mine. Honestly, he would've paralyzed me if I wasn't so angry. "The angel wants to purify you."  
  
My eyes widened as I stumbled back in disbelief and pointed a finger at him. "The angel? As in THE angel that killed my mother and the sisters of the convent? She's been after me all this time and you're just telling me now?!"  
  
I could tell by his eyes he wanted to say something, something that would only fuel my anger, so he stayed silent and as I felt tears again forming after years, I shook my head and made a run for the door. That was when he spoke. But not only that, he came after me, and he grabbed my waist as he spun me around.  
  
"Abigail, you need to listen to m..." He trailed off as he released me. My eyes. I could see them in the reflection in the mirror behind him.  
  
They weren't human, but they weren't demonic either.  
  
They were a bright, illuminating blue. But what made me stare at them was the fact that the white of my eyes were pulsating a black hue.  
  
I sneered at him. "You have no idea what I am capable of."  
  
He regained himself and walked closer to me, but I was so angry, my anger overpowered all of my senses, and I ended up punching him in the chest. This sent him flying across the room, breaking into one of the coffins.  
  
For a moment, I just stared. He was lying there, not moving. A part of me wanted to run yelling his name and make sure he was alive, but then...I felt something inside of me.  
  
I clenched my stomach as I felt it snarl and howl and from it came the not-so-subtle undertone of pain. It came in waves and it seemed as though my stomach was slowly digesting itself. I clutched at it, pulling it this way and that in an attempt to silence it but to no avail. It cried even louder. It was a slow pain, eating away at me and leaving me feeling drained and empty.  
  
That's when I caught something. A scent that fueled this monster in my center. As I looked back at the mirror, my eyes returned back to red, but my hunger was only beginning to grow.  
  
Without another word, I turned around, pulled my hood over my head and stormed out of the parlor.  
  
As soon as I walked outside, I was overwhelmed. The smells. Those sweet smells intoxicated me. I turned, walking blindly towards the closest smell I could find. As I approached him, he smirked.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie."  
  
He gasped when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. I smelled him. Oh, he was so sweet.  
  
"How about we go somewhere private, hm? I'll make it worth your time."  
  
It didn't take much persuading. He vigorously nodded at my offer and I grinned in anticipation as he walked to a secluded alley. It was a perfect setting. Too perfect. The darkness, the isolation, the sound proof, oh, I couldn't wait to indulge myself.  
  
As we walked deeper down the alley, I began twitching, unable to control this festering desire of hunger. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feed. Now!  
  
He yelled when I tackled him. He groaned as his back hit the hard ground, knocking the breath out of him. I didn't have any control. I crawled on top of him, and he began to grin as I ran my hands across his chest and breathed him in. He moaned as I nipped the soft flesh of his neck.  
  
It was at that moment, all senses were gone...except for smell and taste. My lips moved up his flesh, towards his lips. That smell...it was coming from behind his lips. His moans turned into strangled gasps once my hand tightened into a fist around his throat, forcing his mouth open.  
  
His eyes went wide and I saw the reflection of my blue and black eyes in his glasses. I leaned further down to him. "I will make a most delicious feast out of your soul. I want you to know you will be my first meal. Thank you."  
  
He attempted a scream, but it was pointless once I placed my lips over his. I could feel it. I could feel it- all of his energy, his sweet soul go into my body. It tasted so good! But I wanted more. I needed more.  
  
"Abigail White."  
  
I was forced back and landed against the wall. And away from my meal!  
  
I cursed under my breath as I looked to the culprit and my eyes widened. A woman in white. With large white wings. It was her. The angel.  
  
"You..." My voice was different. Deeper, inhuman. It was demonic.  
  
My anger was fueled as I stood and charged for her. But before I could reach her, she spread her wings, a blinding light erupted and I shielded my eyes. Once it finally died down, I moved my hand and opened my eyes. She was right in front of me, and she was smiling.  
  
My hands shot out for her throat, but before they could do what I wanted them to, she placed her hand on my face. Her fingers circled around it, covering my eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. This will all be over soon."  
  
With those words, my eyes rolled back and there was darkness.  
●●○  
  
I frantically looked around. I was home. I was in front of the convent. My breathing stopped once I saw the bodies of the lifeless nuns, lying face down in pools of their own blood.  
  
I knew where this was leading. This angel wants to show me my past. She wants to create the illusion everything was okay and she wants me to rise in her clutches as pure.  
  
What she doesn't know is that I've already fallen.  
  
My eyes were narrowed and my fists clenched as I walked inside of the convent. Everything was exactly the same as that day. Rose was dead, behind the front door. There was numorous dead bodies scattered down the hall that I walked. It call came down to when I reached the double doors. I had to take a breath before I pushed the doors open.  
  
There she was. Mother. On the floor, dead. But the Angel was kneeling over her and caressing her cheek.  
  
"You were such a sweet, pure girl, Abigail. But your mother ruined it by forenicating with that demon. I never thought I would find myself cleansing you, of all people. "  
  
She stood and turned around, spreading her wings. "Very soon, not only will you be pure, but you will become one of us. An angelical fiend, indeed."  
  
"I'd rather watch my mother's death a thousand times before becoming a monster like you."  
  
She chuckled. "Monster, am I? A simply horrid thing to call someone. No, I cleansed your mother. She was very impure."  
  
I slammed the doors shut and walked forward. "And you believe you will do the same with me? This little trick of yours, it won't work. You can't fool me and you will not cleanse me!"  
  
My voice had changed into something darker and this made her gasp and hold herself. "Oh my...you are covered in impurity. The sins you've commited, your way of thinking, the very body  
you wear is unclean!"  
  
●●○  
  
Adrian ran out of the shop after he realized you had left. He adjusted his glasses and began walking down the street. It was when he neared an alleyway, a man ran out screaming.  
  
"Head is definitely not worth this!"  
  
He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he grabbed hold of the man by his shirt. "Hello there, sir. I don't mean to interrupt your screaming, but have you seen a 19 year old girl with red eyes and-"  
  
The man's eyes went wide as he screamed again and ran away. Adrian let him go, then turned around and gave a small gasp.  
  
The 19 year old was lying unconscious, in the arms of a woman in white. With her cinematic record displayed above her.  
  
The Angel looked up at him and smiled. "A Grim reaper, here? Sorry, but this soul isn't set for collecting anytime soon."  
  
She chuckled while he held an emotionless face. The Angel looked back down on the girl and lightly caressed her cheek. But that was right before she was impaled by the blade of the reaper's death scythe.  
  
She groaned out in pain and sneered at him as he adjusted his glasses and stood up. "Release that girl right now."  
  
She looked at him in surprise, then grinned. "Interesting. You know what she is, yet you won't allow me to do my work. If I dnt, the demons will and she will become a dark monster, walking these streets and hurting innocent people to feed on their souls. Is that what you want?"  
  
He didn't respond, and only plunged the blade deeper inside of her, earning another yell.  
  
"I will not tell you again. Release her or enjoy the feeling of your insides spilling from your body."  
  
She let out another scream, but he froze when the cinematic record began tearing.  
  
●●○  
  
I had to watch in confusion when the Angel began twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
But not even a few seconds after, she let out a horrifying scream and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
I had to shield my eyes by the light, but once I lowered my arm, my eyes widened. The room became darker and the wood in the floor began to crack at the 3 figures standing before me.  
  
There was two nuns...and even a priest?  
  
I had never seen them before. It was because of this that I began backing away towards the door. The nun to the right grinned as the nun in the middle smirked.  
  
"Take her."  
  
After these words, I scrambled to open the door and run out. The nun to the right giggled.  
  
"Aw, she's shy. Come on loser, let's go say hello."  
  
The priest glared at her. "Don't ever call me that."  
  
The nun in the middle sighed. "Don't just stand there like useless dogs. Go and fetch her."  
  
The right nun rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Bossy bitch."  
  
The nun in the center glared at her, but she and the priest quickly ran out at a very inhuman speed.  
  
●●○  
  
By running blindly, it brought back memories. And it brought back the emotions I had felt.  
Only this time, for some reason, I was running much faster than I ever had. I looked around, the forest was too far, the land, the garden was too open. But if I could just make it to the well...  
  
Before I had the chance to execute my plan, two pairs of hands grabbed onto me and forced me back, which made me fall to the ground. I stared up with wide eyes at the nun and priest.  
  
The nun put a hand on her hip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Running will get you nowhere, hun."  
  
The priest adjusted his collar and reached down to pick me up. I attempted to make a run for it, but he already had his arms around me and I felt his chest up against my back.  
  
But what made me freeze was when I felt his breath on my neck and I felt him smile. "I like her. She's got a fire in her."  
  
The nun licked her lips. "Yeah, I can't wait to break her. "  
  
She snickered and looked ahead. "So, what now?"  
  
I looked up at the other nun that walked up to us. She looked me over, then pointed at the well. "String her up."  
  
I looked at all of them in disbelief. "Woah, hang on! Who the hell are you people?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before they all began laughing. I just stared at them, wondering if this nightmare would ever end.  
  
"It's funny you say that." I glanced at the priest that still held me close as he grinned. My heart actually stopped once I saw his eyes glow and slit. The same happened to the nun. I looked in front of me and the other nun' s eyes did the same.  
  
I breathed out my next words. "Oh god..."  
  
She smiled and walked closer. "Quite the opposite, actually."  
  
She was mere inches away from my face and she frowned. "You have his eyes."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows, but gasped when she grabbed me by the hair and forced me to my knees.  
  
"And **her** hair."  
  
I whimpered, but the pain went away when the priest slapped her across the face. This made me gasp.  
  
"Hands off. She's still human and he said to bring her unharmed. Don't forget who's in charge here. Remember your place."  
  
She growled, but she stopped when I was pulled up and my hands were chained to the iron bar holding the bucket and they let me dangle over the well.  
  
I kept my feet up and tried to swing back, but the nun grabbed me by the foot.  
  
"O, mi domine. Peto a vobis. Dona mihi aditus ad regna."  
(Oh my lord. I ask of you. Grant me access into your kingdom.)  
  
A loud rumbling erupted beneath my feet and I glanced down to see the bottom of the well. The water boiled to a sizzle and it became red. As red as blood. It made me attempt to swing back even more, but I froze when I heard a demonic male voice.  
  
"Dato"  
(Granted)  
  
The chain holding me over suddenly snapped. I gasped as I fell. My eyes wide and my heart beating non-stop until I hit the water.  
  
●●○  
  
Adrian narrowed his eyes as the Angel disappeared in a flash of white and looked at the cinematic record.  
  
"What is this, I wonder?"  
  
He stepped back when the strands tore and split down the middle. His eyes widened once the ripped strands flew around and disappeared into the air.  
  
A few of them had scratched across his face, causing him to drop his scythe.  
  
His hands went to his face, but then he looked to his adopted daughter and ran to pick her up. Worry struck him as he held her body close and shook her.  
  
"Abigail...wake up. Abigail. Abigail! Dearie, you need to open your eyes for me."  
  
She never did. She didn't even move.  
  
"Abigail?"  
  
He brushed strands of hair out of her face. But as soon as his fingers grazed her cheek, the skin hardened and slowly began to rot. The skin quickly turned dead and her cheek caved in, displaying the backing of her teeth.  
  
His eyes went wide and he watched in horror as the same happened to the rest of her body. Within a minute, her body had deteriorated into ashes.  
  
He stared down at his hands, where she was just moments ago, where the only sign of her being there was her dark blue cloak and he stood. He casted his head down and his fists tightened into balls.  
  
In anger, he took off his glasses and threw them to the side. This caused his hair to fall and cover part of the scratch on his face.  
  
With a deep frown, he walked forward, leaving behind his now shattered pair of glasses and his  
death scythe.  
  
●●○  
  
"Haaaaagh!"  
  
The priest looked over at the second nun as he unbuttoned his coat. He unbuttoned all the way down and tore off the white collar around his neck.  
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
She threw down the cap that covered her wild, pink hair and looked at him.  
  
"Who the hell does that bitch think she is? She nearly bruised that human, even when his highness had threatened to throw her in the forbidden pit. She's not even relevant, I honestly don't have a clue why he would allow her to come with us anyways. What- just because she's the "sheath of laevateinn" she thinks she can just boss us around?"  
  
"I don't need to apologize for how I acted."  
  
They turned their heads when she stepped forward, letting the cap fall to the ground, along with her dress as her straight lavender hair blew in the wind.  
  
"Not to simple demons. My business with that human is personal, that is why his majesty allowed me to come. As a sort of closure. Seeing her fueled anger, I took it out by bossing you around. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
She snapped her fingers and three identical looking demons jumped through the air and landed in unison behind her.  
  
"I must report to my king." She flipped her hair and walked away, with the triplets following obediently behind her.  
  
The nun scoffed as she walked away. "Yeah, well ya don't have to be a bitch about it!"  
  
"Azah, please. Shut up." The priest ruffled his red hair and leaned against the brick wall beside the alleyway. "We should head back before he gets angry."  
  
She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine." She grinned. "I do have a new soul to break. I can't wait to start."


	3. Return of The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Trancy manor, where many secrets lay hidden from wandering eyes. There lies an even dangerous secret beneath it. Some believe it to be treasure, but of course, it doesn't belong to him. Shall we proceed?

The sky was dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded on the roof of the Trancy manor as if it were demanding entrance.  
  
The head of the estate watched the drops of rain fall down the glass of one of his many windows.   
  
And he scoffed. "This weather is plain ridiculous. Hannah!!"  
The maid that had been hiding in the corner of the room flinched at his voice.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"I despise this rain. Make it stop."  
  
The maid known as Hannah kept her gaze to the floor but slowly moved it on him.  
  
"But, sir. I have no control over the-"  
  
"Tch. Useless broad."  
  
He stood up from his chair and turned around. She instantly returned her sight to the floor when he glared at her in despise.  
  
"I don't want this beastly sound to disrupt my night. I don't care how or what you do, just make sure it doesn't! Now go!"  
  
She bowed her head and quickly left the room. Watching with boredom, he sighed and plopped down on his bed, face down into the sheets. Turning his head, he looked out the window and he stared as the dark clouds began to form over his manor.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "There's a storm coming. Just perfect."  
  
○○●  
  
An anxious sounding tapping rang out into the cool night air. The two pairs of footsteps were completely drowned out by the wind and thunder crackling. The only showing of a presence was the trail of crimson liquid that was dripping beside one of the footsteps.  
  
And through the fog were the outlines of faces that were as pale as the white mist, camouflaging their very existence.  
  
Their pace was matching the pounding of the rain and the boom of thunder, as if they were the very embodiment of the storm. And it was headed in the direction of the Trancy manor.  
  
○○●  
  
The approaching footsteps clip-clopped down the hallway. As a sudden banging pounded on the front door of the manor, the clattering noise came to a halt. Using his two fingers to push up his glasses, the head butler looked to the left towards the front door with his face illuminated by the flames of the candelabra.   
  
○○●  
  
Gripping on to his shoulder tightly, your breathing was in rapid gasps.  
  
"I...I don't know if I can do this for long."  
  
His grip on you tightened firmly as he knocked louder on the door.  
  
"Only for a little longer. This will be over quickly."  
  
○○●  
  
The steps were slow, steady and not at all in a hurry. It was when you heard the lock click that you clutched your stomach.  
  
When the door swung open, the butler came faced with what appeared to be a man dressed in a long black trench coat and top hat, holding a trunk closely at his side. Beside him, he was holding up a woman with a cloak over her shoulders and its hood hiding her face.  
  
The very first words spoken were from the man as lightning struck behind him.  
  
"A storm has blown in."  
  
The butler had boredom etched on his face as if he knew that was a dumb statement.  
  
"So it would seem. What brings you to our door at this late hour."  
  
Pulling the cloak tighter around you, he moved his arm around your shoulders to pull you close in his embrace.  
  
"We've been caught out. This wicked storm blew our cart away. Please. My wife has been gravely injured."  
  
Keeping your head low, you cursed under your breath as you parted the cloak to show off the stab wound across your side and lifted your skirt to show the scrape on your thigh.  
The butler's eyes stared at it in inspection and looked back to him as he pulled the cloak back over to cover your body from his sight.  
  
"I was hoping we might trouble you for lodgings tonight. And some immediate medical attention to my wife."   
  
For a long moment, the butler stared at him, and then his gaze shifted over to you. No emotion on his face whatsoever.  
  
Out of nowhere, the head of a young boy popped out from behind him. And once he got a good look at the both of you, he laughed in amusement at your companion.  
  
"Look at you! You're so filthy! You look just like a drowned rat!"  
  
Wincing, you felt your leg go numb. But before you could fall, Sebastian caught you by the waist and pulled you back to his side.  
  
It was then that the boy first noticed your presence. And it seemed once he did, he smirked with dark intentions behind it.  
  
"But still..."  
  
Stepping closer, he stretched his legs up to his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around your neck. Unexpectedly, he leaned in and took a long inhale of your scent, then his smirk widened.  
  
"You, however, do smell nice. So, what's your name, hm?"  
  
His smirk fell once he pulled his arm back and saw the blood on his hands and he looked down at your wounds.  
A wicked smile came on his lips as he looked back to his butler.  
  
"This man and woman will be staying with us. Understood, Claude?"  
  
Discretely looking back up to the butler, you saw his eyes now narrowed and his lips pressed firmly together.  
  
 _I can't believe this actually worked. Only a complete fool would allow strangers- and one who is injured- into his home. Even Ciel would've questioned an intention and origin._  
  
He moved to the side to allow you in first, and once you were in, you felt your body begin to wobble.  
  
He reached out to catch you, but the butler had surprisingly gotten to you first. With his one free arm, he pulled you up.  
  
"Are you all right, my Lady?"  
  
 _It feels beyond unnatural to be addressed as that._  
  
Shamefully, you looked down and your voice decreased to a quiet whimper. "Y-Yes, I am fine. I...I'm sorry, I don't want to trouble you with my own clumsiness, sir."  
  
Expecting at least a small smile, you glanced up. But he had the same blank face. Still, you caught something flicker in his golden eyes.  
  
"No, it's all right. And please, you may address me as Claude, my Lady."  
  
Giving a small nod, your companion - sorry, husband - A bit to eagerly pulled you away from him and you all followed the boy as he lead you to the dining room.  
  
Beneath the hood, you were glaring at him.  
  
 _Remind me again why I had to be the one injured?_  
  
He didn't even glanced at you, his eyes were locked on Claude.  
  
 ** _'You are a lady. Much more suitable for damsel in distress than I.'_**  
  
You wanted to scoff.  
  
 _If I recall correctly, wasn't it you that came to me in distress? At the moment, my sex means nothing. So you get to be the mysterious, dark and charming stranger. Meanwhile, I am stuck with lowly damsel seeking someone to make me feel better._  
  
The last sentence made his eyes finally look at you.  
 _ **  
'That is what's troubling you? I promise, once we're finished here, I will make you feel all better.'**_  
  
You looked back down when Claude pulled out a chair for you and you quietly thanked him as you say down.  
  
 _Considering the amount of pain you've forced me into, your face makes me even more annoyed and it would look much better when in between my legs._  
  
Claude pulled out a chair for him as well, but he didn't bother saying thank you as he sat.  
 ** _  
'My, you look so tempting when I feed your mind with sinful thoughts, my kitten.'_**  
  
The boy plopped down on the chair in eagerness. Once Claude came back around and placed two plates of food in front of you both, he picked one up and eagerly shoved it in your face.  
  
"Try this one! Claude's cooking is simply delicious!'  
  
Claude watched you with a suspicion in his eyes, so you forced a blush on your cheeks as you slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Oh. Thank you for your kindness, my Lord. I, myself, have some knowledge and skill of cooking. Unfortunately, I don't feel very hungry at the moment."  
  
He huffed in disappointment, then turned around and put it beside his face.  
  
"How about you? You wouldn't believe his skills in the kitchen, they are simply out of this world!"  
  
Sebastian's answer was far less polite and more annoyed than yours.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice. However, please observe the spec of sauce on the rim of the plate. I assume it would've been to great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth."  
  
Claude's eyebrow twitched as he leaned over and picked up the plate in front of him.  
  
"My apologies, sir. I'll clear this." He glanced up at him. "I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."  
  
Harsh bitterness was clear in his response. "You flatter me."  
  
Looking around at all of them, you realized this was going nowhere and if he wasn't going to get right to the chase, then you had to make the first move.  
  
 _Of course, just leave it all to me, as always._  
  
Standing to your feet, which alerted everyone, you dropped to your knees as if they had given out, gasping in pain. "I..I'm sorry, the pain is just...too much to handle..."  
  
The boy watched you curiously. "Oh my, that looks like it hurts." He looked to Claude. "Claude! Take our guest and dress her wounds." He leaned forward and rested his cheek on his fist. "I'll keep our other one company."  
  
Claude, in return, bowed his head. "Yes, your highness." Not in a hurry at all, Claude came to you and helped you up. You didn't really expect his arm to go around you, but you ignored it and looked at your husband's face until it was out of view.  
  
Lifting your head up, your red eyes seemed to stand out in the dark hallway as you stared ahead with determination.  
 _  
Don't you dare make this all for nothing. Make it quick._  
  
Though he was far away now, you could hear him chuckle under his breath.  
 ** _  
'Yes, as you wish, my Kitten.'_**  
  
Walking down the hallway felt like a long journey into darkness until he finally stopped in front of a room.  
  
He opened the door and once he did, he assured you inside. You waited and watched him close it, before he came back over and waited for you to sit down. But once you did, you realized it was a big mistake.  
  
The pain throbbed in your guts, it was deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It felt like someone had their hand in there and was squeezing your organs either gently or as hard as they could. When it waned you could move, when it returned you could only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it had passed.   
  
Claude had obviously noticed your discomfort and turned behind him. He pulled out several supplies for a wound. Antiseptic, a needle, thread, a few bandages, wrappings and a cloth. He kneeled down and looked up at you.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you of this, but I need to remove your shirt in order to apply stitches."  
  
You looked down thoughtfully. "It's fine...I-I understand."  
  
After your words, he leaned forward and began unbuttoning your shirt from the top.  
 ** _  
'The boy just placed me inside of a room. There's a maid in here, she seems very quiet. What about you?'_**  
  
You lifted your arms as he slid it off your shoulders and ran his hand across the injury.  
  
 _Let's just say I am wearing less clothing than I was before and there is a hand touching my skin._  
  
After sterilizing the needle, he placed the top of it right over your wound.  
  
"You may want to place your hand on my shoulder. I guarantee this will hurt."  
  
You sighed and did as he said.  
 _ **  
'You have no idea how distracting that image is.'**_  
  
As soon as the needle went through your wounded skin, because he was carefully observing you, you tightly squeezed his shoulder and let out a small scream. You had to make tears come from your eyes as he continued sewing.  
  
The bleeding had slowed to barely a trickle as he placed the bandages log cabin style around the new stitches. Then he covered it in another bandage that stretched from the middle of the back to the belly button and checked that there was still blood flow by pinching the find out if the blanched stomach skin returned to pink.  
  
He finished off everything by dabbing the cloth that had been soaked in antiseptic over the scrap of your thigh.  
  
He leaned back and adjusted his glasses. "There. Are there any more wounds I should know about?"  
  
As you buttoned your shirt back up, you shook your head. "No. That's it. Thank you." You stood up, but you watched curiously as he did as well, and he was glaring at you in an analytical way.  
  
"And how exactly did you get these wounds?"  
  
You made a move back and clutched your chest. "Um...when the storm blew our cart away...the pieces of wood came and they sliced across my side and when I fell to the ground, it scraped my knee."  
For what felt like an eternity, he stared at you, looking for any sign of you lying. "I see." He didn't stop staring and it was beginning to annoy you.  
 _ **  
'This Earl Trancy is more childish than I thought. He's leading me right to it. This won't take much longer.'**_  
  
Feeling the air turn more tense with awaiting anticipation from his gaze, you straightened your shoulders to match his gaze.  
  
 _Don't be too sure about that. We may have a little problem with the butler._  
  
Swallowing your pride, you shrunk back into yourself and looked down. "Um...where is my husband? He must be so worried. I want him to know I'm all right." Can you please find him and bring him here to me?"  
  
He took a step back and flipped the longs bangs out of his sight, then bowed his head. "Of course. Please wait here."  
  
You nodded and watched him walk out. As soon as he did, you grabbed the bandage that was around your wound and ripped it off. After letting it fall to the fall, you exhaled and went over to the door.  
You cracked it open and peered through. Sliding your foot forward, you slipped through the small crack and quietly shut it. Turning around, from ahead of you, the boy was opening a door to what appeared to be the basement. He looked back at your husband and smiled.  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
He then disappeared with him following him down the dark stairs. Waiting a few seconds, you moved your feet to keep a good distance behind them. That was, until you felt something tug at your cloak.  
  
"Just as I expected."  
  
Your form straightened and you glanced behind you as he narrowed his eyes. "You don't belong here."  
  
○○●  
  
The boy reached up and picked one of the boxes of tea from the shelf, then looked down at it in disappointment.  
  
"What, this? It's just tea."  
  
"It's new moon drop. People say that tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite, however. These being plucked at the new moon, their indistinct aroma can bring a mind of total bottomless darkness."  
  
He looked at it with curious wide eyes.  
  
The dark stranger smirked. "It has another name. It is known as the soul's temperature."  
  
He looked back up and moved it away when he went to grab it. "Not quite yet."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He shielded it with his hands. "No need to get prickly, I promise I'll show it to you." He smirked. "But one thing first."  
  
"That's right. First, you'll hand over that trunk."  
  
He stiffened up and turned around. Claude was standing behind him and with the multiple golden knives in between his fingers, he put the sharp ends to the base of your throat.  
  
"Or your wife here will suffer a fate far worse than death."  
  
He instead flung them in his direction. The force of the knives knocked off his top hat and sliced parts of his coat.  
  
He looked down at the damage made.  
  
And Claude narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian Michaelis."  
  
Sebastian looked directly at you, and you smirked beneath the hood. "Finally"  
  
Catching him off guard, you slid a fork down your fingers and stabbed Claude in the shoulder. This caused him to release his grip on you and Sebastian took the opportunity to snatch the box of tea from the boy.  
  
Claude ignored the pain in his shoulder and flung more knives at Sebastian as he grabbed the box, and seeing this, you back flipped over him and removed your cloak. Using it as a shield, the knives instead punctured through the cloth and by the time you landed, you were now behind Claude.  
  
He turned around and once he saw your face there was pure surprise in them. "Isabella Brieris."  
  
Opening your eyes, the last thing Claude saw before the cloak covered his face was your twisted smile of amusement.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't see that coming."  
  
Sebastian and you ran out of the room and Claude ripped the cloak off of him and instantly began running after you.  
  
"They're getting away! Get them! Don't kill them, I want them alive! Get them, Claude!"  
  
Taking off his glasses, Claude began running faster after the both of you. You looked back just in time to see Claude fling more of his deadly utensils at you. Snatching the trunk from Sebastian, you moved it behind your back.  
  
This resulted was his knives puncturing your chest as you slid to a stop against the wall with the trunk still shielded behind you.  
  
Claude walked forward and looked at you in curiosity. "Do you really value that trunk above your own life?"  
  
Through the pain, you chuckled. "Now, who ever said I actually valued it?"  
  
He frowned and readied to throw more at you. "Pity."  
  
Once he did indeed fling them, Sebastian had appeared, taking the trunk back from you, and pulling you up in his arms, you got up and you both continued running through the kitchen.  
  
Unfortunately, because Sebastian didn't have a good enough grip on the trunk, it opened. Panic spread through his eyes as he tried to close it while keeping hold of you, but it ended up in the both of you falling to the ground. And the trunk opened up, revealing the small boy asleep inside.  
  
"Ciel Phantomhive?" The boy ran up and stopped in front of Claude, absolute happiness on his face. "Ah! I finally have you! You're mine!"  
  
Still grimacing, you managed a laugh. "Well, you are definitely wrong about that. As if we would ever let the likes of you touch him."  
  
Sebastian removed the knives embedded in your chest and flung them at the boy. Gasping, he froze when his butler had caught them before they could harm him.  
  
Sebastian scoffed as he looked down at Ciel. "Someone as vulgar as you isn't worthy to come anywhere near this trunk, nor will you ever be. Your mere touch would defile our young master."  
  
His eyes widened out of anger. "What?!"  
  
Ceasing the moment, you noticed the serving cart in the corner of the exit and you quickly grabbed Sebastian's arm. Bending your knees, you both jumped up and landed on the cart, the force making it push off and speed down the hall.  
  
Claude watched in annoyance. "You put your feet on something that's meant to carry food...what kind of servants are you?!" He also ran out of the room to catch up.  
  
Sebastian looked behind him to see Claude hot on your trail. "What kind of servants are we? Why, we're simply one hell of a-"  
  
"I don't think now is really the time for that, Sebastian." You narrowed your eyes at him and he only smiled and put a finger to his lips.  
  
The cart sped down to the end of the hallway and you both jumped off when you reached the staircase. Your feet began sliding down the rail of the staircase and you looked over to see Claude doing the same on the railing opposite of you.  
  
"You flee instead of fighting?"  
  
You rolled your eyes in disappointment. "Males. All you ever want to do is fight. How barbaric."  
  
Sebastian only smiled at your comment. And once he first reached the end of the railing, he jumped off and landed on the chandelier.  
  
Following his action, you jumped off and  
back flipped on to the middle of the chandelier. Waiting for Claude to jump off, Sebastian smiled down at him mockingly. "I believe I recall your ways. Turning day into night, sugar into salt, navy into golden."  
  
Catching on to Sebastian's intentions, you stood up and grabbed the chain connecting the chandelier to the ceiling. "Certainly, it's only fair we share our ways as well. I suppose we shall turn golden..."  
You smirked as you broke the chain. "...into black."  
  
Not a second after, the chandelier came crashing down and collided with the ground, shattering it and leaving the room in total and complete darkness.  
  
You and Sebastian had jumped off on to one of the ledges of a window. The young Earl began screaming in the darkness, and as he did, you made sure the trunk was locked and pulled the remaining knives from your chest.  
  
As soon as Claude lit candles to fill the room, Sebastian broke the window and you both jumped out of it. Landing and continuing to run into the darkness of the forest, you heard from behind you.  
  
"Go after them! Quickly!"  
  
Running through the darkness of the trees gave you more comfort then hiding out in the manor. Everything about it made you uncomfortable. From behind you, you heard the ramped stomping of footsteps crushing the leaves of the forest.  
  
This didn't bother either of you in the slightest, and instead, you both smirked. Just as they ran close enough to catch sight of you, you both jumped up and hid in separate trees. It took little to no effort to keep still and camouflage yourselves in the darkness. And eventually, they all gave up in trying to find you. And as you watched the leave, you found yourself staring at the maid.  
  
 _Strange. That face...why do I feel I've seen it before?_  
  
Waiting a few more minutes, you both looked at each other and finally returned to the ground, feeling they were too idiotic to search more thoroughly.  
  
Wasting no more precious time, you placed the trunk on one of the flat rocks and unlocked it. Letting out a breath, you lifted the lid and once again saw the sleeping master of yours. You couldn't help smiling at how peacefully calm he looked.  
  
Glancing over at Sebastian, he pulled out the box he stole and opened it up. After reaching inside, what he held up was all too familiar to you. He looked at you in hope as the diamond within the ring shone in the moonlight.  
  
"This better work, or it all was for nothing."  
  
He leaned forward and picked up his left hand. Carefully, he slid it on his finger. You smiled when he began to stir.  
  
"Young master. It is time for you to wake up."  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened. And what you saw made your smile instantly fall.

"Isabella? You're...alive?"


	4. Solo Maid - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've seen you all. Pardon me, but...you're looking at me quite strangely. Oh. Another butler, you say? I know it's warm outside, but I never thought it would affect people's minds. I am sure you agree there is only one true butler I desire. Sebastian Michaelis.
> 
> Next Time, "Solo Maid"
> 
> If I couldn't conceal my presence from my young master and catch a large tuna, then what kind of maid would I be?

It was over. Everything had fallen. Sebastian got what he wanted and has most likely left London. Ciel is dead. The ring was destroyed and now, Vincent is truly gone.  
  
All of this hit you as you stopped walking in the middle of the road.  
  
And as you looked down at your shoes, you realized something. You were walking to an unknown destination. There was nowhere for you to go, the manor was destroyed, your mate had fled, and...you just blew up the only way back to hell.  
  
"That may have needed more thought. But now, I have no choice."  
  
You reached up and pulled the Phantomhive pin and the blue broach Ciel gave you on your first day. And you reached into your pocket to pull out the pocket watch within it.

Looking at all of the items that defined you as what you have been for a very long time, you dropped them. And they fell to their death on the hard road.  
  
"Isabella Brieris...is dead."  
  
You pulled on your gloves to slide them off your fingers.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The voice had made you freeze up. And in a second, you spun around, with several forks flying towards him. He caught them in one hand and actually smirked at your attempt.  
  
And it was that smirk that made you smile. "Sebastian..."  
  
Without hesitation, you ran to him, and once you reached a close proximity of him, your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down to you. His smirk was still clear as he gazed down at you. He lowered his face to yours and your lips met. The kiss began to grow heavy when he placed his hand on your waist and drew you closer. You could feel a grin move up against your lips as his tongue entered your mouth, and you couldn't help but smile back. It began growing more and more intense.   
  
That's when your body took over your mind. Grabbing on to his coat, you made sure your bodies were perfectly pressed together, wanting him to know exactly what you wanted. Rubbing your leg up against his, you didn't realize you had actually begun to rock your body up against his, while pulling his hair and working your tongue all around the inside of his mouth.   
  
Unfortunately, before you could start to get his clothes off, he grabbed the hand that was about to undo his pants and pulled it up to his lips. He gently kissed the palm of your hand, but that was all.  
  
You huffed in frustration.  
  
"I haven't had you to myself in almost a month. You are beyond intoxicating, take off your damn clothes now, before I do it for you."  
  
His lips continued kissing your palm for a few more seconds, then he opened his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You're adorable. In that "I want to be inside of you right now" kind of way. But now, we have work to do."  
  
Your teeth clenched. "What? Work? Ciel Phantomhive is dead, you devoured his soul."  
  
The smile that had been on his face fell and you had to lean back at the truly horrifying anger shown on his face. You pulled away from him.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
His eyes grew darker when he looked back to you.  
  
_Flashback...  
  
Sebastian ventured within the crumbling remains of a castle-like structure, carrying his young master with the one arm that was still in tact._  
  
"I took him to the island, with every intention to make the night as comfortable for him as possible for my meal."  
  
_He placed him down on the stone seat, and Ciel looked down to the ground as he straightened up._  
  
_"Where is Isabella?"  
  
He looked up at him curiously. Sebastian turned his gaze to somewhere beyond where they were.  
  
"Your contract with her ended the minute the Angel was killed and the second you fell to your death. There is nothing that ties her to you anymore. I assume she is returning to hell. Or perhaps searching for a new master to form a contract with."  
  
When Sebastian looked at him from the corner of his eye, Ciel nodded his head and looked back to the ground.  
  
"And after you are done here, you will meet up with her..."  
  
A frown came on Sebastian's face._  
  
"It was strange. He knew well that he was dead and what I was about to do, yet the only concern on his mind that he had was you."  
  
_"Most likely, no. That is the one negative thing about having a demon for a mate. They will always focus on making a contract and staying fed. Even if I left now, she will be long gone before I ever reach her."  
  
Ciel didn't answer to him. His grip did tighten on his seat, however.  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
Sebastian looked down at him and a smiled formed on his lips.  
  
"I will make this as painless and enjoyable as I can for you, master."  
  
Ciel hummed and closed his eyes as he sat back.  
  
"Then go ahead. You've earned it."  
  
Sebastian was taking back by his last statement. Not once had he ever said anything even remotely complementing as that.  
But by seeing the calm face of his, he grinned.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Biting the top of his glove with his teeth, he slid the material from his hand and dropped it on the floor.  
  
He ran his hand under his eye patch and slipped it off his head._  
  
"The final moments were filled with suspenseful anxiousness. I will truly cherish those moments. But certainly not the ones that followed."  
  
_Using two fingers, he lifted his chin, leaning in closer with a hungered smirk on his face. He closed his eyes as his face closed the distance between them._  
  
"But when I was about to finally have what was mine..."  
  
You tapped your nails on your crossed arms anxiously.  
  
"What? You can't just leave off like that, tell me. What happened?"  
  
You glanced down as his hands actually balled and tightened into cracking fists.  
  
"His soul. It was gone."  
  
Your nails stopped their anxious tapping and your eyes enlarged as your lips breathed out a strained gasp.  
  
"Gone? How could it be gone?"  
  
He sighed as he reached into his pocket. "It was stolen from me. By a demon." He stole a glance at you. "A demon with a contract and a master."  
  
He pulled out a small pin and handed it to you. You studied the crest imprinted on the pin and recognized it.  
  
"Trancy?" You looked back up at him. "Another powerful Earl of London and he has a demon servant...and he stole Ciel's soul."  
  
"Yes. And we need to get it back."  
  
You opened your mouth to speak, but stopped when you thought of something.  
  
"Um...Sebastian."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Your face hardened as you put your hand on your hip.  
  
"Where is Ciel?"  
  
His body tensed up as he hesitantly looked at you.  
  
You rose an eyebrow. "Well? I know you didn't leave him there, so where is he?"  
  
He didn't answer and only looked down at what was in his other hand all along.  
  
You followed his gaze to the trunk beside him. He breathed out as he got on one knee and opened the case.  
  
Your face fell from surprise and disbelief when you saw the young boy who was folded up inside the trunk. Then, you looked up at him as if he were mad.  
  
"What - is this your lunch box? The hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He rose an eyebrow, but then looked to the left, far off down the road. You turned and followed his sight. Feeling the air begin to grow thick with moisture, you spotted what he had been staring at.  
The clouds were grey, ominous and threatening, they were rain clouds and nothing like the fluffy white cotton balls of the afternoon. A stillness fell over the dirt road, and in the stillness came a low crackle of thunder.  
  
"A storm is coming."  
  
You looked back to him as he placed a black cloak over your shoulders. When you actually saw him, you noticed the brown trench coat he was now wearing. He smirked at you, before placing a matching top hat on his head.  
  
As he pulled up the collar of the coat to shield his face, you pulled down the hood of the cloak over your head. And stealing one last glance down the road, a streak of hot silver split the sky, and the downpour had begun.  
  
○○●  
_  
I can hear water running. Light hits my eyelids. Summer sunshine. Where is this? Am I dreaming it?_    
  
"The reflection you see is no dream. It's the next chapter. A golden afternoon."  
  
_And if I open my eyes...what would I see if I woke up?_  
  
"It's time, my Lord. Open your eyes."  
  
Once his lids fluttered open, the blinding light of the morning sun made him squint them, until he saw the figure that towered over him.  
  
"Sebastian...?"  
  
Turning his head away from the river, he smiled down at him. "You were sleeping very soundly."  
  
Putting a palm to his head, Ciel sat up, looking down to find himself in a boat, and looking up to find he wasn't in it alone.  
  
Lizzie looked away from the scenery that surrounded them to smile happily at her fiancé. Ciel had to blink a few times to make sure she was truly there, then looked to his left. In a boat beside them, the servants were smiling and laughing as they saw him awaken.  
  
Sebastian watched him with a fabricated smile that hid his true emotions. "Well, master. We have very nearly arrived. Now, there is work to be done."  
  
○○●  
  
Clearing his throat, the crowd of fancied guests ceased their chattering and turned their attention to the small Earl and his butler who both stood atop the podium.  
  
"This area has been plagued by floods for many years. It is my hope that the addition of flood gates will restore Phantomhive lands to peace and safety. Additionally, I would like to thank you all for your continued support in this grand endeavor. I shall commit myself to the task of flood prevention as my family has for generations before me in hope of bettering all our lives."  
  
By his last words, the crowd erupted in a roar of applause. Sebastian displayed his warm smile to everyone, but when he saw the grey carriage pull up on the dirt road, it fell.  
  
Looking down at Ciel, he bowed his head and excused himself. Ciel grew curious and watched as Sebastian escaped from the crowd and travelled over towards the carriage.  
  
Seeing the curtains inside were covering the windows from the view inside, he knocked on the glass. After a few seconds, the curtains were pulled to the side and an eye peered through. The door cracked open and a smile formed on the person who opened it.  
  
"Well, good morning. A pleasant day for an event such as this."  
  
Sebastian's expression was clear of any amusement or smile. In fact, it was the opposite.  
  
"A fine morning it is, Mr. Lau. How is she?"  
  
Lau's smile had slowly fallen as he took a glance at someone inside the carriage, then chuckled dryly.  
  
"I won't lie. She isn't the best of cheerful company to have. She hasn't said a word at all and has a rather angry expression. It's truly horrifying."  
  
He looked back to Sebastian and lowered his voice. "He hasn't mentioned her, has he?"  
  
Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Ciel, who was talking to a few of the guests. "No. It's as if nothing had happened."  
  
Lau sighed. "How sad. If only he knew of all that she had did for him. A shame he doesn't even know of...what she is."  
  
Sebastian's eyes looked back to Lau and they were narrowed. "Keep her out of sight. Once this event is finished, take her to the parlor."  
  
Lau smiled. "Of course. We wouldn't want to confuse the poor little Earl, would we? Enjoy the rest of this pleasant day. And don't you worry about our lovely passenger here."  
  
He laughed and closed the door. "Goodbye now, until next time."  
  
○○●  
  
Once the door had shut, the carriage became dark, except for the sliver of light that peeked from the outside and shined down onto Lau and Ran Mao, who was seated beside him. Still smiling, he brought his pipe to his lips and inhaled it's smoke.  
  
Then, he looked up to the figure who sat across from him and blew out the smoke. "I never imagined you could be this gloomy. Every time I see you, your smile lights up a room. So is this how you truly act when your collar has been removed?"  
  
He crossed one leg over the other and looked back out the window. "Come now, don't be so gloomy. Having a master couldn't have been that good. The least you could do is respond when I try to talk to you."  
  
The figure's head slowly turned. And once Lau had caught sight of the eyes that fell on him, his breath hitched and a part of him whished she wouldn't have looked at him. Her eyes were a knife in his ribs, the sharp point of them digging deeper. They were narrowed, cold, rigid, hard. And they made Lau's heart beat faster.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk. For a shady, foreign drug dealer who betrayed his country, simply having you open your mouth would lower the IQ of every trustworthy human in the area."  
  
He watched as the whites of your eyes turned a pure black, and your irises glowed teal. Dots and lines formed in the iris, placed in a sort of manner. The stare felt painful and piercing, as if your glare was tearing his heart apart with a blinding teal light.  
  
A sinister, mocking smirk made it's way on your face. "There. Does that satisfy you to the point of you keeping your filthy mouth shut?"  
  
He gulped, swallowing the momentary fear you had put inside of him, and looked back out the window to avoid your eyes.  
  
"Just because your angry, doesn't mean you have the right to be cruel."  
  
Turning your body, you bent one leg to place your arm over it and scoffed. "I don't think you see the point here. I'm not insulting you. I'm simply describing you."  
  
He frowned and closed his eyes with a sigh. "This is hopeless."  
  
You finally looked away from him, growing bored already. And when you stole a peek out the window, to see Sebastian rowing Ciel and Elizabeth down the river, your teeth gritted.  
  
_Flashback...  
  
"Isabella...? You're...you're alive?"  
  
Your body went stiff as you could feel your heart shatter inside of your chest. He only had a few seconds of consciousness, before his eyes closed and he fell into your arms. Your face fell fast that you didn't even reach out to catch him.   
  
Sebastian was staring in surprise, but wasn't as affected as you were. And when he looked at your face, it changed to concern.  
  
"Isabella?"  
  
When his voice brought you back, your shock formed into anger. You lightly pushed him off of you and onto Sebastian, who reached out and caught him.  
Standing up, you kept your head down. He looked around, noticing the wind had begun to violently pick up and the air felt filled with rage.  
  
He quickly grabbed your hand and turned you around so you would face him. "Control yourself. You now hold more power than before."  
  
Your expression was clearly filled with your emotions and you glanced at the trees that were bending from the brute force of the wind.  
He made you look back to him as his jaw clenched. "Now is not the time to cause even more chaos. Something's wrong here and you know it."  
  
Your gaze traveled down to Ciel, who was still asleep in his arms.  
  
He also looked down at him with his own anger beginning to show. "This is not the young master. Not entirely."  
  
You grabbed onto his arm and swiped it off of you, then stepped away from him. "His memory is gone, Sebastian. Right now, he still believes I had perished with my master. Meaning everything from this year has disappeared from his memory."  
  
You pulled your gloves off, and tossed them to the side. Looking down at your hands, the contract mark that remained on your left hand slowly faded away, until it was gone entirely.  
  
"My contract with Vincent Phantomhive is finished. That means...now, Isabella Brieris is no more. Nothing you will say or do can change that. I suggest you take your master and leave, before your meal becomes taken again."  
  
You turned to leave, but before you could make a step, Sebastian had grabbed onto your forearm and turned you around. "You are right. However..."  
_  
_He turned your right hand over and you had to look down at the contract mark that was indeed faded, but still present.  
  
"The contract you made with Ciel Phantomhive is still in effect."  
  
Narrowing your eyes, you looked up at him, seeing the smirk on his face. "To his knowledge, his goal has yet to be achieved. Though his memory is faded of your contract, it doesn't affect the contract itself. You are still Isabella Brieris. Just not his maid. Yet."  
  
He pulled you closer and put your hand over Ciel's. "All you need to do is renew the contract and the terms. When he awakens again, he will need to learn of what you are. I am fairly certain this will happen sooner than you think."_  
  
You looked back at them from the corner of your eye when they opened the door and exited the carriage. Lau poked his head back in.  
  
"Due to an advancing business opportunity, I'm afraid we'll leave you alone for a while. I would advise against leaving, there is a storm approaching. You wouldn't get far with a muddy trail behind you."  
  
He smiled. "Well then, until later."  
  
And with that, he shut the door, leaving you in dark silence. You crawled across the seat and pushed the curtains aside. Looking out past the crowd that stood under their umbrellas, you stared at the part of the sky that was still sunny, where Sebastian was setting up a picnic for Ciel and Lizzie.   
  
But when you glanced to the side, a dark figure that stood in the crowd had caught your attention. He was dressed in a black trench cape and black hat, even black gloves. Surprisingly, he actually turned to return your stare with one of his own. And once you saw the golden irises of his, the grip you had on the window pane tightened.  
  
"Trancy..."  
  
And he had the nerve to smirk at you, before turning and gliding through the crowd, disappearing into the trees that surrounded the lake.  
  
Taking a second to watch Lau, then seeing him and Ran Mao too focused on wagering Ciel's and Lizzie's relationship, you turned the handle of the back door and exited the carriage.  
  
○○●  
  
Moving fast through the trees, you barely made any sound, jumping from branch to branch of tree to tree, you followed the scented trail of the vile demon that dared to even look in your direction.  
  
And before long, you stopped and hid behind one of the trees. Peeking out, you observed him standing in one particular spot of an open area where there was only grass. And you could make out the sound of him laughing.  
  
"Please, do show yourself. You know well that hiding yourself from me is hopeless."  
  
Raising your eyebrows, you moved over and hung loosely off the tree. "Hope? A very laughable word to use on me. You sure have nerve to be here."  
  
His eyes inspected you as you dropped down to the ground and began sauntering over to be a few feet from him. "Especially after the despicable act you pulled that makes me want to rip your spine out of your body and strangle you with it."  
  
The smirk that appeared on his face made you tighten your jaw. He chuckled in amusement. "You hate me, yet you don't even know me. How cute."  
  
Your eyes widened, but your brows drew together. "...Cute? Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
He tilted his head as he looked you over. "Felis. Born as Abigail White and known here as Isabella Brieris, formerly under the contract of Vincent Phantomhive. Known by all as the spawn of the demon, Strixis, and the human, Grace White, and as the closely favored pet of King Lucifer. Who is now putting a price on whoever successfully returns you to him alive."  
  
Your eyebrows raised. _Oh. So he does know who I am._  
  
"Is there any reason you know my life story?"  
  
He smiled, but it was a bit unsettling. "At first, my master ordered me to learn everything I could on Sebastian Michaelis. And before long, I made the discovery of his mate, who happened to be under the same contract as him. To Ciel Phantomhive. And if I'm being honest...you peeked my interest."  
  
You placed a hand on your hip and watched him suspiciously. "And how exactly did I do that?"  
  
"It started when I learned of your place in hell." His hands gestured to the ground. "As the guardian of the Underworld."  
  
From the corner of your eye, you noticed the boat Ciel and Lizzie were in was moving by the trees, and once you saw it, too went quiet. Knowing well that Sebastian would hear you if you said anything else.  
  
"Then it was...what made you different from every other demon." He also noticed the boat, but he didn't bother trying to be quiet. "The fact you can survive, centuries without consuming a soul. And, unlike normal females, you rejected every male that even looked in your direction. But for some reason, you now are known as Michaelis' mate."  
  
It wasn't until the boat had passed by, that you let out a sigh of relief, but when you returned your attention to him, he was directly in front of you.  
  
"And finally...what drew me in was the power you unleashed one week ago." Seeing into his eyes, there was actual admiration and...a flicker of attraction in them. This made you step back.  
  
"You single handedly destroyed an Angel. A very difficult task for a fragile female demon."  
  
Your eyes narrowed at him. "What is your business here?"  
  
The smirk that had been on his face disappeared as he straightened up and pushed his glasses up his nose, then looked back at you with no emotion showing in his expression.  
  
"My master had ordered me to track down the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, However, it seems you had returned it to his body." He sighed in annoyance. "Now, I must return and tell him. Which will most likely result in a tantrum."  
  
He scoffed as he glanced at you. "Your master won't be safe for long. Stay out of the way or suffer the consequences."  
  
Those were his last words, before he turned and began walking. But as you watched, an idea began to form in your mind. And this made you smirk.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. You stepped closer to him, trying to conceal the smile that crept it's way on to your face.  
  
"I have a message for Lord Trancy."


	5. Solo Maid - 2

_That carriage...why would he leave my side to converse with Lau? What could he be speaking of that wouldn't include me? He must be keeping something without me knowing._  
  
"Ah...my Lord?"  
  
Ciel broke out of his fixated trance on Sebastian, who he had realized he was staring too long at, and returned his attention to the group of people he had been talking to.  
  
"I'm sorry, I became distracted. Could you repeat that?"  
  
The man to his right nervously chuckled as he removed his top hat and leaned down to whisper to Ciel.Â   
  
"My lord, I have recently caught wind of a grand opportunity-"  
  
Hearing the clearing of someone's throat, the man backed away and Ciel looked to his side, where Sebastian had reappeared and was bowing his head.  
  
"If you will pardon us, I'm afraid my young master has another engagement."  
  
Without another word, Ciel started walking away with his butler following. He sighed to himself once they were out of earshot. "What tiresome people."  
  
He glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, then looked away. "So, was there any reason you had to speak with Lau?"  
  
He only smiled and tilted his head. "Oh, it was nothing, My Lord. Just some business he wanted to discuss, but because you were too busy conversing, I took your place for you."  
  
His brows furrowed, but inside, he was suspicious if what he said were true. "Hm."Â   
  
"Ciiieellllll!!"  
  
He had looked ahead towards where the yelling was coming from, but it was too late when he was tackled by a flash of pink. "Elizabeth!"  
  
After a few seconds, she pulled away and shoved a newspaper in his face. "I'm so very excited, Ciel!"  
  
He groaned out from behind the paper. "Whatever it is, I can't see it like this!"  
  
She backed away to display the picture of a white deer and her huge, excited smile. "It's a deer!"  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "A deer?"  
  
"There's an elusive deer living on a hill near here. It's ever so rare!"  
  
He took the paper from her and looked at it closely. "Oh, is it now?"  
  
"A cute white stag that makes people happy!"  
  
He hummed, mostly in boredom. "I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"There is a legend." She looked up at Sebastian, who smiled over them.   
  
"The elusive white stag of which you speak is traditionally considered a messenger of the netherworld. Those who receive his message are supposedly blessed with good fortune and happiness."  
  
She grinned and jumped up. "Exactly! As always, you know everything, don't you? You and Isabel-"  
  
She quickly clamped her mouth shut as Sebastian froze up, but still bowed. "Why thank you, my Lady."  
  
They both glanced over at Ciel, who hadn't even caught her slip and only scoffed. "It's nothing but a stupid fairy tail."  
  
"No! I know it's true! There are witnesses and everything!"  
  
She grabbed onto his arm, pouting her lips. "Please, Ciel. Let's go and look for it!"  
  
He shook his head and folded up the newspaper. "Not today, I'm too busy for this." He handed it back to her, but when he looked up, he found her on the verge of tears.  
  
"Not fair! Waaaaahh!"  
  
Ciel's eye went wide with panic when she started screaming at the top of her lungs. He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to shush her.  
  
"Elizabeth, please!"  
  
He glanced around at everyone who began to not so subtly whisper about him. He heard them clearly, speaking of him being ungentleman like to allow his fiancé to cry in public.  
  
His eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance, until finally, he closed his eye with a sigh.  
  
"Sebastian, prepare a boat to sail."  
  
Sebastian put a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Certainly"  
  
As Sebastian briefly walked away to order the servants to do just that, Ciel placed a hand on his chest and got down on one knee.  
  
A smile graced his lips. "Lady Elizabeth. There is another floodgate downstream that I'd like to inspect. Perhaps you would favor me with your gracious company. I am told that the legend of the white stag lives in this part of the country. Have you heard tell of it?"  
  
A huge smile spread on her face as she took his hand and he stood. "Yes, I have! I'd like to come with you very much!"  
  
The crowd broke out into an applause all around as the happy couple treaded away from the crowd.  
  
Once Lizzie caught sight of Sebastian walk back up to them, she briefly left Ciel's side and hurried over to him. Her eyes got watery as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I almost revealed about her."  
  
He smiled and bent over to whisper in her ear. "That's all right, my Lady. But please, do try to be more careful in the future."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Okay, you have my word."  
  
"Elizabeth."   
  
She looked back to Ciel and hurried back over to his side. Sebastian was still smiling, until they disappeared, and his smile did with them.  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
Bard scratched his chin and snickered at the audience, that was all entirely focused on Lizzie and Ciel as they climbed into the boat they had prepared.  
  
"Oi, Sebastian. Why they all gawking over here? It's not some kind of bloody circus."  
  
Sebastian was looking over their schedule and didn't look away from the notepad as he answered. "Ah, they are trying to find fault with our young master. He does have an impressive amount of enemies."  
  
Finny curiously looked at him. "Enemies?"  
  
Mey-Rin sighed. "Dear, but why?"  
  
He flipped over the page and his eyes scanned it. "Many of them are looking for personal gain. For instance, if the young Lord's engagement should break off."  
  
All of their heads snapped to him, their eyes wide. "Break off?!"  
  
Sebastian finally looked away when they all huddled around them, demanding to know why and he   
narrowed his eyes in warning.  
  
"Now, all of you behave yourselves. Now that the head maid is no longer present, I can't leave you about with a clear conscience. Try not to come up with any crack pot ideas."  
  
They saluted him as he stepped into the boat. "Yes, sir!"  
  
They all remained sharp until he had rowed the boat out to the river, then Mey-Rin pulled them both down to her level.  
  
"They mustn't break up! The lady Elizabeth's the only one for the young master!"  
  
Finny fist pumped. "So we got to help him hold on to her!"  
  
Bard smirked. "Right, let's take care of it."  
  
However, after a few seconds he realized something and sighed.  
  
Mey-Rin turned to him curiously. "What?"  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
"Sebastian's got a point. Without Isabella here, things will be much harder than they were before. Right now, the master's more vulnerable than ever."  
  
Mey-Rin smiled when an idea formed. "Than we should be there exactly like Isabella was!"  
  
Finny cheered quietly. "Yeah! We'll do everything she would until she comes back!"  
  
They all saluted. "Right!"  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
Before long, everyone and everything was super intense with determination. And by the look on Lizzie's face, everyone knew this wasn't just a simple search, but instead, a hunt for the poor white stag.   
  
Through her opera eyes, Lizzie's finger shot out to where she had briefly seen a figure jump down from a tree.  
  
"Look! I saw something over there!"  
  
When the servants witnessed Sebastian row the boat over to where the land was, they all looked at each other and nodded, before jumping out of the boat and into the water.  
  
Lizzie whimpered in frustration as they floated by, not detecting any sign of movement. But instead, her and Ciel shrieked when Bard shot up from the water, holding up two white geese.  
  
"I found the stag!"  
  
Lizzie turned at the sound of Mey-Rin running over on land, carrying in her arms - several white bunnies.  
  
"Look. I got him!"  
  
And finally, by the sound of determined grunting, they all turned their attention to the hill behind them, where Finny hoisted up a white horse off the ground and held it over his head.   
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Ciel face palmed and sighed in annoyance. "Surely, you're joking. Those look like deer to you lot?"  
  
Lizzie was looking at all of them, then began laughing in happiness at how foolish they were. But throughout all of this, Sebastian had been focusing on what he had been hearing through the trees.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
His head was down, his hair pushed under his ear as he listened in to what he knew was your voice,   
speaking with another.  
  
Due to the loud behavior of the servants, he couldn't fully make out what was said next, but what followed, he heard crystal clear.  
  
"You master won't be safe for long. Stay out of the way, or suffer the consequences."  
  
This momentarily had him stop rowing, trying to register exactly what he heard.   
  
 _Trancy._  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
Ciel stared suspiciously at Lau as he took bets from members of the crowd and kept score of something.  
  
"What is he doing? Idiot."  
  
He looked back up as Lizzie sighed and plopped down on the picnic blanket across from him.  
  
"And I had so hoped we'd find the deer by lunch time."  
  
An amused smile came on his lips as he shrugged. "If it wasn't hard to find, it wouldn't be   
missing, would it?"  
  
She smiled back at him. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that."  
  
She straightened up and clapped her hands together. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to eat lunch and then go back to searching."  
  
She turned her head to Sebastian, who was standing and placed two picnic cases of food down on a small table he had set up.  
  
"What do we have on the menu today, Sebastian?"  
  
He smiled down at her as he unlocked one of the cases.  
  
"We have a delightful picnic lunch-in prepared. There will be a shrimp salad as well as a salmon pie. And some cheshire cheese sandwiches to round out the meal..."  
  
He trailed off once he opened the case, because what was inside was a bit different.  
 **  
*Oink***  
  
Seeing the giant pig inside, he quickly slammed the case shut.  
  
Lizzie looked around in confusion. "Say, did anyone else hear a strange noise?"  
  
Sebastian forced a smile, while inside, he was cursing in annoyed anger as he moved the case aside and picked up the other one to unlock. "Sincerest apologies. There seems to have been an ever so slight mistake."  
  
Lizzie looked genuinely surprised and a bit concerned. "What is it, Sebastian? That isn't like you."  
  
Opening the second case, he was met with a group of pigeons that flew out of it. Lightning fast, he jumped up, grabbed all the birds, put them back in the case, and slammed it closed.  
  
Ciel sighed in growing annoyance. "Honestly. What blasted game are you playing?"  
  
Keeping the wiggling case of live birds under his arm, he turned and smiled at them. "One moment more, please, my Lord."  
  
 ***Psst***  
  
His ears perked up and he slightly turned his head, his narrowed gaze falling on to a hand that slid through the opening of the bushes and beckoned him over.   
  
His eyes flashed as he instantly recognized the hand and the long black nails that drew him over to it.  
  
Once he knelt down and placed the case on the ground, he snatched the wrist of the hand and yanked towards him, resulting in a head poking through.  
  
You smiled at him in mockery. "Dear, a day without me and you can't even get through lunch."  
  
He wasn't amused in the least.  
  
Irritated, he pushed you back to the other side and crawled through the bushes. Once he was out of sight, he grabbed your chin and made you look at him.  
  
"What are you doing? Being out in the open like this gives a chance of you being seen by him."  
  
You scoffed. "You made Lau keep me in a carriage, I'm not some animal or petty human, don't treat me like one."  
  
He pulled your face closer. "Then don't act like one," he whispered in a low tone.  
  
You smirked and bit down your bottom lip. "I have something for you."  
  
He rose an eyebrow, but his eyes went wide when you moved your arm out, showing the huge tower of fancy seafood that rested on the platter you balanced on your palm.  
  
His mind grew suspicious as he looked back to you, jaw clenching.  
  
"When and where did you make that?"  
  
A smile pulled at your lips.  
  
 _Flashback...  
  
Bard rolled out a piece of paper, listing instructions, sitting legs crossed as he explained the process.  
  
"You see, first off, the ingredients have got to be fresh. Catch it, trim it, and eat it. A pre-made pie is inexcusable."  
  
Mey-Rin looked up from the sandwich she had been eating that she got from the picnic case. "And the pigeons I caught, we'll be able to use them too, right?"  
  
A chuckle came from him as he grinned and held up his flamethrower. "Oh, we will. We just lightly roast 'em with this beauty and the little lady should be all smiles."  
  
Finny and Mey-Rin lightly gasped. Bard opened his eyes and from the corner of his eye, saw the disturbing smile on your face that was right next to his.  
  
"Ow!" He winced when you slapped his head, then moved in a flash over to Finny.  
  
"Isab-"  
  
 ***Thunk***  
  
Mey-Rin held up her hands in defense when you had moved to her.  
  
"-ella!"  
  
 ***Thunk***  
  
They all opened their eyes as they rubbed the back of their heads on the large bumps that were made.  
  
You were glaring down at them with your hands on your hips. "Honestly. Weren't you specifically instructed to behave yourselves?"  
  
They were too frightened and surprised that you were there to form a sentence. So, instead, they watched in awe as you moved in a blur, snatching the fish and lobsters from the case they stole.  
  
"Stealing from the head butler..."  
  
Using your forks, you moved fast, slicing the skin off the seafood. And grabbing the pigeon from the case, they had flinched when you ignited the flamethrower and roasted it alive, along with the fish.  
  
"Sabotaging lunch..."  
  
You tossed everything up into the air and held up a silver plate.   
  
"Disgraceful!"  
  
Everything fell on to the plate perfectly and was topped off with the claws of the lobster.  
  
Through the pain still clear on his face, Bard grinned while rubbing his wound. "Oi. Damn right impressive, as ever."  
  
You leered down at them. "What's impressive is how I can manage to not roast and skin you, as well."  
  
His smile fell when you grabbed the cases they had and you glanced over where Sebastian was rowing over to a stop on land.  
  
You sighed as you balanced the cases on one hand and shot a look at them from the corner of your eye.  
  
"I thought you might've learned your lesson with the pie incident on my second day here."  
  
Bard shuddered at the memory and gave a quick glare to Finny. "I told you we shouldn't have eaten the pie..."  
  
You turned around, but paused to give one more warning glare. "I am watching every move you make and if I see any of you pulling any more of these shenanigans, you will be punished. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
They all gulped by your darkened look and saluted. "Y-Yes, miss!"  
_  
You only smiled and leaned forward, placing the dish in his hand.  
  
"If I couldn't make a simple dish such as this, well, then what kind of hidden figure in the bushes would I be?"  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
"May I present fish and lobster soufflé. With roasted pigeon in the style of Pyrenees."  
  
He placed the two plates of the announced dish in front of his master and his fiancé.   
  
Lizzie clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh, Sebastian! It's so lovely!"  
  
It faltered when she put a finger to her chin. "Wait. One moment, but isn't this different than the menu you listed before?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I made some alterations to showcase the local ingredients, my Lady."  
While speaking, he stole a glance at the figure in the bushes, who was watching him with a smirk, and wanted to roll his eyes.  
  
Lizzie squealed in excitement. "It's so cute!"  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
Soon later, it began sprinkling. The water droplets began growing larger and falling frequently. The light â€˜pitter patterâ€™ of rain turned into wet thuds as the icy water raced to meet the ground.   
The sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour as water splattered from Lizzie's speeding footsteps.  
  
And got on her path, Ciel and Sebastian were chasing after her. "Elizabeth! You really ought to wait!"  
  
"I just saw it! Over there in the woods!"  
  
When he became close enough, he gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stop and turn her around.   
  
"Even the stag will seek shelter. Let's just go back."  
  
She shut her eyes tightly with her arms by her sides. "No! I'm going to find it, Ciel!"  
  
He displayed a crooked smile. "Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?"  
  
He moved his gloves gloved hand over her cheek. "We can look for the stag whenever we like."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes with a smile forming on her lips, but what he said next made it disappear.  
  
"Better yet, we can hire people and offer a reward. But, for now..."  
  
She gazed down to the ground, watching the drops of water fall and stain it.   
  
And her hands tightened into fists. "Do you know...you're a complete..." He quietly gasped in surprise when she pushed him away and turned her back to him.  
  
"...a complete idiot!"  
  
His eyes enlarged widely in shock. "That...That's truly what you think?"  
  
She didn't look back at him, but her voice wavered with sadness.  
  
"What does it matter what I think? You wouldn't understand anyway! Never mind!"  
  
"Elizabeth!" He reached out to her when she suddenly ran off, disappearing into the heavy increased pouring of the rain.  
  
"Aw...you've gone and made the Lady angry. Does this mean it's over?"  
  
They turned to see Lau waving and Ran Mao beside him.  
  
"Lau"  
  
Lau sighed in disappointment. "And here I bet on you finding that white stag. Do you insist on disappointing me?"  
  
Ciel turned around, scoffing under his breath. "And why should I care about you?"  
  
Lau smirked and glanced at Sebastian, who was glaring at him. "A true gentleman is charged with pleasing his Lady, yes?"  
  
He shook his head. "Oh, being an English nobleman must be such a bother."  
  
Ciel's voice was laced with irritation. "I was born one, it doesn't bother me in the least."  
  
There was a few moments of silence, before Lau smiled. "All right, then! I've collected all my money, We'll be going now!"  
  
Ciel glanced over as he and Ran Mao began walking away. "Idiot."  
  
He then stepped in front of Sebastian. "We're headed after Elizabeth, Sebastian."  
  
"Sebastian!!"  
  
They turned to the direction of the frantic voice, belonging to the Phantomhive gardener.  
  
Finny was out of breath by the time he stopped in front of Sebastian. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
Straightening up, he pointed behind him in the direction from which he came.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth's in trouble! We have to help her!"  
  
â—‹â—�â—�  
  
Mey-Rin cupped her hands around her face and shouted out. "Lady Elizabeth!"  
  
Said person was currently trapped in a boat she had casted out, but due to the strong force of the tide and the wind, the only thing that kept her from being slingshot out into the water was the rope she was holding that was tied to the post on land.  
  
"Hold on tight, Milady!" Bard reached down and was preparing to tug the rope in, until Mey-Rin stopped him.  
  
"No! You can't do that! Pull that too hard and she'll tip over, yes she will!"  
  
Glancing back, they noticed Ciel and his three companions ran up, Ciel's eyes widening a the sight in front of him.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
Whimpering in fear, Lizzie looked up, and when she saw who had called out to her, a small smile pulled at her lips. "You came for me..."  
  
She lifted her head, determination still in her mind and eyes. "I saw the stag...on the other side of the-"  
  
She screamed when the boat heaved violently and dangerously tipped over, nearly flipping upside down completely.  
  
Ciel reached out to her. "Careful! Please, just don't let go!"  
  
Clenching her teeth, she yelled out into the air. "I'm going to find it! I am!"  
  
She looked behind her, to the other side of the river. "I will find the stag...!"  
  
Ciel watched in hopelessness. "Oh, Elizabeth...Why must you...?"  
  
He stiffened when she actually leaned forward and reached for the rope. "Whatever I have to do...You will find happiness!"  
  
Ciel was absolutely frozen with shock. And it was only Sebastian's voice that brought him back. 

"Master. What should we do?"  
  
"She won't last long like that." Lau pointed out at the dam of water not far from Lizzie. "Just look there."  
  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "An old fashioned floodgate. One my young master had fully intended to begin building next month."  
  
Lau folded his hands inside of his robe. "It sprung a leak. When it bursts, the water it's barely holding back now will flow upstream and this whole area will be washed away."  
  
Keeping his head down, Ciel clenched his hands into fists. "Sebastian."  
  
He touched his eyepatch and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "This is an order. Stop it from flooding!"  
  
Sebastian rose an eyebrow with an emotionless face. "And Lady Elizabeth? What would you have me do about her?"  
  
He didn't even glance at him as he began to unbutton his coat. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He threw down his coat along with his hat. "I'll protect Elizabeth."  
  
His jaw clenched as he watched her continue to struggle. "That is my duty to do."  
  
A grin pulled and stretched over Sebastian's face as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Yes, my young Lord."


	6. Solo Maid - 3

 

_How courageous, Ciel. Risking your life for another._

 

  
You couldn't hold back your smile. "I knew your heart was as charitable as your soul."

 

  
Standing up on the top of a tree, you watched as Ciel dropped in the river and began shimmying over to the boat Lizzie was in by holding on tightly to the rope.

 

  
But your eyes moved over to where Sebastian had appeared, standing atop the tree beside you. Your eyes stayed glued on his every move, including when he jumped down on to the Watergate bridge.

 

  
Your head tilted in a mixture of curiosity and confusion as he removed his glove with his teeth, then rose his tightened fist in the air, and right before he had striked down on the bridge, your eyes widened and you let out a scream.

 

  
"No, don't!!"

 

  
***Bam***

 

  
Once he finally reached the other side of the rope to the boat Lizzie was in, Ciel stiffened at the scream, then his head snapped over to the Watergate. But the last thing he saw was the huge wave of held back rain water coming towards him, before he and Lizzie were smothered with it.

 

  
"Sebastian, what...what are you doing?!"

 

  
Panic and anger kicked in and spread from your heart to your mind o your body, which kicked into action and jumped off of the tree. And once you landed on the ground, you were full on sprinting through the woods towards the flooded site.

 

  
_What the hell is he thinking? Doesn't he see it?!_

 

  
**. . .**

 

  
The servants, who had moved closer to land, they were all watching and calling out to Ciel in horror.

 

  
"Master!"

 

  
"Young master!"

 

  
"Master Ciel, where are you?!"

 

  
They had barely acknowledged when Sebastian had walked up beside them. But when they did, they were staring at him in shock.

 

  
Bard walked over, anger clear on his face. "Oi, what was that all about? The hell did you do?!"

 

  
He was actually smiling through the chaos. "I carried out the master's order."

 

  
Bard had actually scoffed in return. "By what - killing him?!"

 

  
Mey-Rin had to remove her glasses to search for him in the water. "I don't see him anywhere!"

 

  
Finny was running up and down on land for any sign of him. "Master!"

 

  
Sebastian chuckled at them. "Let's all calm down now, there's no need to worry."

 

  
"Look! Over there!" Finny pointed out at the trees where a figure emerged and dived down into the water.

 

  
All of them huddled around where the figure dived and seconds later, a body shot up, almost identical to the movements that of a dolphin. And it was clutching two other bodies in it's arms.

 

  
"It's Isabella!"

 

  
You were speed swimming in a flash like a torpedo going towards its target. But then...you were gone.

 

  
Mey-Rin searched in the water, but couldn't find any sign of you anywhere. 

 

  
"Oh! I can't find her anywhere!"

 

  
Seconds later, they all shrieked when an arm shot out and clawed into the ground. Slowly, the shadow of a head popped up and a pair of red eyes were visible. You hoisted yourself up to drop the two bodies on land.

 

  
"Apply CPR to them. Now."

 

  
And with that, the arm retreated back into the water and the rest of the body was carried off with the current.

 

  
"Isabella!"

 

  
_A reckless idiot._

 

  
Your body was spinning around extremely fast to the point where all you could see was a blur, until your feet slammed down into the bottom of the river floor. Straightening your back, you spread your arms out while still keeping them in the water and turned around.

 

  
Bending over, you raised your arms over your head and tightened them into fists, before swinging down and punching into the earth beneath the water.

 

  
**. . .**

 

  
"What's that sound?"

 

  
The servants all looked at each other, then glanced down the direction you went. And Mey-Rin gasped when the water began to grow calmer and lesser.

 

  
"W-what's happening?!"

 

  
"Idiot."

 

  
They all turned and jumped when you were now standing, soaking wet beside them. And you were glaring at Sebastian.

 

  
"What the hell were you thinking?"

 

  
He was still smiling. "The bridge needed to be destroyed in order to restore the natural-"

 

  
"Did you forget to notice that not only was the young master and Lady Elizabeth in the water, but the direction it was headed?"

 

  
He rose an eyebrow, then glanced over to where you came from. He skillfully hid his surprise once he saw the debris and huge pieces of broken trees, including the sharp, pointed ends of them.

 

  
"If they would've continued to float down the current, they would've been impaled. Because of your bold choice."

 

  
By walking by him, you brushed his shoulder, proving just how ticked off you were. 

 

  
"As for all of you."

 

  
They all stood when you put a hand on your hip. 

 

  
"We need to redirect the current to it's natural flow. Mey-Rin." 

 

  
She quickly put her glasses on. 

 

  
"Grab as many pieces of branches as you can and bring any stray bushes you can get, the more the better."

 

  
She nodded and hurried off.

 

  
"Finny."

 

  
He saluted when you looked at him. 

 

  
"There are several trees that have been cut down in the forest. Find and carry all of them back here."

 

  
"Right!" He charged off into the forest when you looked to Bard.

 

  
"Bard. I already know I'm gong to regret this, but do you still have your flamethrower?"

 

  
He instantly grinned in excitement as he pulled it out from literally nowhere. "Right here."

 

  
You closed your eyes and sighed. "I need you need to go where the river ends. Destroy all debris that blocks our way."

 

  
Flipping on his goggles, he smirked and ran off down the river.

 

  
"Oh, I do enjoy when you take charge like that."

 

  
You turned your head to Lau and Ran Mao, who stepped over.

 

  
Lau smiled. "How can we help?"

 

  
Your lips moved up into a smirk.

 

  
**. . .**

 

  
_It feels so warm. Sun on my face. I'm covered in something. It's...comfortable._

 

  
_"Young master. Are you feeling any better?"_

 

  
_...What? That voice..._

 

  
_Slowly, and hesitantly, Ciel opened his eyes. What he saw had confused him._

 

  
_I'm in bed. In my room. But...it looks so different._

 

  
_"Young master? Are you all right?"_

 

  
_A concerned face came in to view. And it made his entire body tense up._

 

  
_"Is....Isabella..."_

 

  
_Your smile was the last thing he had seen before everything faded away to white._

 

  
"Master"

 

  
_That voice again...Isabella..._

 

  
Slowly and reluctantly, Ciel's eyes blinked open, his lashes hitting against his lids when they did.

 

  
And who he saw was not who he was expecting.

 

  
Sebastian was up in his face, but once he saw Ciel finally awaken, he straightened up and smiled. "It's good to see you're with us, my Lord."

 

  
Not even a second later, Elizabeth had tackled Ciel into a hug, her eyes spilling tears of joy. "Ciellllll! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

 

  
He wasn't at all fazed or even annoyed as usual, but instead, he put a hand on her back. "Please, look at me."

 

  
She sniffled and did as he asked. It made her heart flutter when he smiled. "Oh, I'm glad you're all right."

 

  
"And you as well." Sebastian kept his warm smile. "I am glad to see that you're all right."

 

  
Ciel stared at Sebastian as he remembered something and his expression went from relieved to angered. He stood up from his lying position and grabbed the tips of Sebastian's coat.

 

  
"Sebastian! Why the hell did you open the gate? I ordered you to stop the dam flood, did I not?"

 

  
He smiled in amusement. "Yes, you did. And I followed your order."

 

  
He narrowed his eyes. "Are you joking?"

 

  
"Surprisingly, no. He's not."

 

  
Every muscle in Ciel's body tensed.

 

  
_That voice again...Here?_

 

  
The moment he turned his head, just slightly, and his eyes locked wit yours, you saw the shock register on his face before he could hide it. And it made a small smile play on your lips. It was that treasurable moment where Ciel's face washed blank with confusion as he stared at you.

 

  
He looked down, making the realization that he had actually woken up in your arms as you stood up.

"I doubt we need to worry ourselves about a flood here, now. Or in the future."

 

  
"I...Isa..."

 

  
It was that treasurable moment where Ciel's face washed blank with confusion as he stared at you, then moved a questionable gaze to Sebastian and the servants.

 

  
"What is this?"

 

  
His smile returned on his lips as he gestured out to the now destroyed Watergate. "In order to restore the proper flow of the river, the dammed up water had to be released."

 

  
His eyes flickered to you. "I guided the current as necessary. But I couldn't have done it without a little help from Miss Brieris, here."

 

  
You chuckled and smiled over at the servants, along with Lau and Ran Mao. "And a bit of help from the others. Together, we were able to alter it's course. To show it the way. It's rightful form."

 

  
Ciel moved his eyes back to you, but now, his face was set like stone, his mouth a grim line. "What the hell are you talking about? How are you even here?!"

 

  
You tilted your head, but didn't say a word to answer his question and looked out on the hill behind him that was not there before. "The truth we all seek can be hidden right under us. Covered up by a lie."

 

  
You stepped closer to him and gestured to the hill with a smile. "See for yourself."

 

  
For a moment, they were confused and Ciel was too angry and suspicious to just do what you said.  
"How dare you co-"

 

  
Luckily, Lizzie grabbed onto Ciel's arm and began practically dragging him with her as she ran up the hill. And once they, along with everyone else reached the top, they weren't expecting the sight they saw. On display for them was a white cut out figure in the rock of a stag.

 

  
"A white stag!"

 

  
His eyes were wide and he hadn't noticed when Lizzie squeezed his hand. "It...It was really here the whole time?"

 

  
You walked up and stopped behind them with the smile still clear on your face. "It's a hill figure."

 

  
Bard scratched his head. "What's that, then?"

 

  
Sebastian moved to stand beside Ciel and looked down upon the sight. "An ancient hieroglyph cut into the chalky rock of a hill. The water earlier washed away the surface of that hill. Revealing the art underneath."

 

  
Lizzie sighed in happiness and smiled. "It's wonderful, Sebastian!"

 

  
He smiled proudly and put a hand over his heart as he bowed his head. "Well, if I couldn't find a legendary stag, what kind of butler would I b-"

 

  
"The river does not change, and yet, you cannot change the river twice for it's tears are of the dwellings of man."

 

  
The servants literally screamed when Tanaka had popped up out of nowhere. And he had quite honestly surprised you a bit, too. And as Bard was questioning how the hell he got here and where he has been the whole time, you moved over to him, a big smile on your face. 

 

  
"Tanaka, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

 

  
Once he saw you, you could see true happiness in his eyes as he gave you a warm smile. "A joy seeing you again as well, Isabella."

 

  
You felt your smile widen as you nodded.

 

  
"Miss Brieris."

 

  
You looked over your shoulder and noticed Sebastian was coming over to you, and judging by how he addressed you, you assumed whatever he was going to say, he wanted Ciel to hear.

 

  
He placed a hand over his heart and smiled. "Thank you for your assistance today. I do hope we can return the favor some day."

 

  
You tilted your head and glanced behind him. Ciel had stopped his moment with Lizzie and turned his head to listen at what you were going to say. Considering this, you smiled and picked up your dress to do a curtsy.

 

  
"Please, it was a pleasure serving the Phantomhive family again after all this time."

 

  
From behind your back, you flicked your wrist, and a white card with a name and address appeared in your palm. You moved it out and offered it to Sebastian.

 

  
"If there is anything else you may need, do stop by. We'll be more than happy to be at your assistance."

 

  
He rose an eyebrow, and definitely wasn't expecting that, but he still took it with his smile still present and nodded his head.

 

  
"Good day, Sebastian." And with that, you folded your hands and began walking away.

 

  
Well, that was your intention, but Ciel had other plans.

 

  
"Wait! Isabella! Get back here, that is an order!"

 

  
Hearing those last three words, your breath hitched and your body unintentionally stopped moving.

 

  
You slowly turned your body to the side and you gazed up at him. His face held the exact same look the first time you reappeared in his life. Anger, confusion, but overall, betrayal. And you hated the very sight of it.

 

  
Lizzie had ran over to him and grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down. But you knew how useless her act was.

 

  
Swallowing your own pride, you had the nerve to smile up at him and curtsy. "Until next time, Lord Phantomhive."

 

  
And you walked away, into the woods, without looking back at him. All while Ciel was glaring daggers into the back of your head.

 

  
_Flashback..._

 

  
_"Isabella, can I give you an order?"_

 

  
_You paused your actions of folding Ciel's clothes for the next day to look over at Ciel, who was all prepared for bed._

 

  
_He had a look that looked so serious, it was cute._

 

  
_"Father gives you orders all the time and you do it without questions or anything."_

 

  
_You couldn't help but quietly chuckle to yourself as you put the folded clothes in his dresser, then closed it and walked over to the side of his bed to sit down beside him._

 

  
_"Young master-"_

 

  
_"Ciel"_

 

  
_Again, you stopped to smile at his childishness. "Ciel. Your father is my master, he is the one who hired me, therefore, as long as he is the head of the house, he is the only one who can order me. And because I am his servant, I must obey without a doubt or question in my mind."_

 

  
_He pouted and crossed his arms angrily._

 

  
_"Well, then can you promise me something? And don't lie!"_

 

  
_You grinned and nodded. "All right."_

 

  
_"Promise me that when I become the new head, you will always do what I ask and won't ever leave me. No matter what happens."_

 

  
_Your smile slightly faltered, but by seeing the huge hope present in his eyes, you sighed internally. Sliding off the bed, you placed your hand over your stomach and bowed your head._

 

  
_"You have my word, Ciel. I shall never always follow your words and never leave your side."_

 

  
_"Promise?"_

 

  
_"I promise."_

  
His hands tightened into fists. "Liar."


	7. Wench Maid - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I just spotted a flash of red. Ugh, I had this hideous foreboding. Ah, you have not seen this before, young master? If you should find yourself cornered, never fear. Simply maintain eye contact, back away, and call out, "Oh dear, have you gained weight?"
> 
> Next time, "Wench Maid"
> 
> If I couldn't provide an accurate image for my master, well, then what kind of maid would I be?

"This afternoon, we have green tea from Kanga valley. On the side, you will find a gooseberry and elderflower jelly."  
  
Sebastian placed down the tea cup and its saucer, along with the side dish. However, as he straightened up and looked down upon his master, he found he was glaring hardly at his desk, barely paying any acknowledgement to his butler's words.  
  
"Is it not to your liking?"  
  
Keeping his glare in place, he reached over and picked up the tea cup, then brought it to his lips and took a small sip.  
  
"It'll do."  
  
Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "I'm glad you find it satisfactory."  
He didn't hear anything in response and the room fell into a very uncomfortable silence. That was, until Ciel mumbled two words.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
He knew well that Sebastian had heard him, and Sebastian rose an eyebrow when he did.  
  
"Pardon me. Did you say something, my Lord?"  
  
And what Sebastian was expecting to receive was exactly the opposite of what he got.  
  
Ciel finally turned his head slightly and moved his glare to Sebastian. It was unwavering and it was meant only for the person he was giving it to.  
  
"You knew from the moment you saw her face that it was her. Isn't that right?"  
  
Sebastian's face changed as he realized exactly what he was referring to.   
  
"I did recognize her profile from the pictures within the manor upon first glance."  
  
Turning towards him, Ciel slammed a hand on the desk.  
  
"And she knew who you were. She was always so observant it was scary. But still...she said nothing, all she did was come, smile and walk away from me!"  
  
His fists opened and closed as he tightly shut his eyes.  
  
"The last time I ever saw her face, it was smiling and she was screaming at me before my home had fallen on the last family I had....how...how can she just walk away?"  
  
Tilting his head, Sebastian intently stared at him. _If only he could've seen how forced her smile was and how heavy her steps away from him were._  
  
He let out a small sigh and reached inside his jacket pocket as he stepped closer to him.  
  
"Master, I understand the events from a few days before may be very sudden and can be distracting."   
  
He pulled out an envelope with a royal seal on it and slid it over to him.  
  
"But today, there is work to be done."  
  
Looking up at it, Ciel straightened up and sliced open the envelope. As he read over the contents of it, Sebastian picked up Ciel's empty plate and put a newspaper down beside him.  
  
"People being burned alive?"  
  
He glanced behind his shoulder and nodded. "Yes. It's to do with the rash of crimes in London. I'm told there was another last night."  
  
Ciel glanced down at the newspaper, the front page showing a picture of the burnt corpse remains.  
  
"There was. And naturally, her majesty grieves for those being affected. And for her citizens who live in fear."  
  
He glanced back up at Sebastian as he reappeared in front of the desk with furrowed brows in curiosity.   
  
"You seem far more troubled than usual. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Without a word, Ciel turned the letter around and held it up to Sebastian's face as he leaned down to him to read it. " 'We find these events most unsavory. Our course is quite clear. We shall again leave the matter to the dog and the spider.' "  
  
With a hum, he straightened back up and rubbed his chin. "That's an odd statement."  
  
He placed the letter down and looked around the room in thought. "It sounds as if she's saying this sort of incident's happened before."  
  
Sebastian nodded in agreement and dropped his arms to his sides. "Yes, sir. And who is this 'spider'?"  
  
"A mysterious nickname," Ciel muttered.  
  
He let out a short laugh and shrugged. " 'Spider'. I don't recall hearing of such a person."  
  
With a few more seconds of thought, Ciel stood up from his chair and looked at Sebastian. "There's no use sitting around here. We'll see to the Queen's concerns. That must always be our priority. We head for London."  
  
Sebastian bowed his head in return and placed his hand upon his heart as Ciel turned and began walking to the door. "I'll begin the preparations."  
  
Ciel glanced back at Sebastian and briefly stopped. "One more thing. The news of Miss Brieris' presence will not go beyond the ears of those who were there that day. Understood?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Once he continued walking away, he added on to his request. "Oh, and be careful that Madame Red doesn't catch wind of what we're doing. This is the sort of thing she likes. We don't need her poking her nose in."  
  
Sebastian lifted his head and a sinister smile appeared on his face as his words were said when   
Ciel nearly left the room.   
  
"I doubt there's any need to worry."  
  
 **. . .**  
  
Meanwhile, on the streets of London, a crowd was gathered around the scorch marks that remained from the remains of the lasted spontaneous combustion victim. Sir Arthur narrowed his eyes as he examined it closely.  
  
"The people have a theory. They say the victims took too much to drink and combusted."  
  
He looked back at the inspector that stood behind him and scowled at his statement. "The Yard doesn't go by gossip. Go find some evidence!"  
  
Straightening up, the inspector saluted him. "Yes, sir. I'll start right away, sir!" He then turned to the group of officers to the side and they were off. "Let's go!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
As they marched away in determination, Arthur sighed and knelt down to look even closer at the scorched evidence.  
  
"Having a little trouble, are we, Sir Arthur?"  
  
Hearing the sarcastic speaking voice clearly addressed to him, he turned around and stood. Who he saw made his jaw tick in anger. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Your lips stretched into a smile as you crossed your arms. "Now, is that any way to greet a citizen of this great city?"  
  
You rose your eyebrows as his nostrils flared. "If that little brat sent you, know that without a warrant, I won't tell you anything. Without your master, you can't do anything."  
  
You looked to the ground as you squeezed your arms tight and licked your lips, then looked back up to him. "Currently, I am without a master, at the moment. I am not here for Lord Phantomhive. Actually, it's the exact opposite."  
  
His shoulders slumped when you pulled out an envelope and stepped closer to him, purposely invading his personal space purely so he would know you were laying down your request.  
  
"Sir Arthur. Lord Phantomhive will arrive here nothing short of 3 minutes exactly. When he does, I implore you to give limited amount of information to him about this case. Nothing huge, only small, minor details that anyone could find."   
  
His jaw went open in pure shock. "You want me to do what? Don't be foolish, Isabella. As long as that damned Guard Dog has authorization from her majesty, I cannot do anything against what he wants."  
  
You slightly smirked. "And that is why...I am going to give you this."   
  
He looked down at the envelope that was now poking into his chest and as he took it from you, he turned it over and once he saw the royal crest burned in to it, his eyes widened.  
  
"This...This is..."  
  
"Don't immediately show this to him, if you do, he is sure to be suspicious. Simply say this: 'Unfortunately, I cannot reveal anything further. A woman came by, claiming to be a close servant of her majesty and showed me this. Now, any major links to the case are in her possession after she confiscated it all.' "  
  
You rubbed your chin in thought. "Yes, perfect. That should do nicely."  
  
He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you're planning, I shall not be a part of it! It is my duty as-"  
  
"Very well." Your smirk turned into a smile as you rose your eyebrows at him. "I understand. Please, if you wish to interfere with my orders, I'm sure you won't mind taking it up with her majesty yourself. It would be a shame if you were to turn up like one of these poor unfortunate, burned souls."  
  
Your smile grew into a warm one. "I wouldn't want you to feel left out, after all."  
  
He looked back up and stared deeply in horror into your eyes, but you looked away to check your pocket watch that remained in your palm.  
  
"My, my. Look at that. Our time is up, Sir Arthur."  
  
The snapping of the pocket watch was enough to make him flinch as you turned away, but paused.  
  
"Oh, and if his butler tries to pry further into this with you...say this: 'When a kitten is hanging on to a branch of hope, one simply can't hang in there.' "  
  
And while laughing to yourself, you resumed walking. "Good day, Sir Arthur."  
 _  
This is about to get interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First off, I an very sorry I haven't updated at all, I had technical problems with my computer and keyboard and I had to wait a while before I could by a new basically everything, but I'm back now and here is just a small section of what is going to happen!


	8. Wench Maid - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things become interesting. What do you think Isabella's planning? Let me know in the comments.

Water dripping from the body echoed throughout the tile room. The buzzing of the person humming filled the area and bounced off the walls. With one hand, he rested his chin on his fist, his face filled with boredom. With the other, he played with the water that filled his tub.  
 **  
*Knock* *Knock***  
  
Hearing the hasty knocking on the closed door, his eyes snapped over to it. And when they did, the door then opened all the way. The tapping of shoes on tile came over to him and he glanced up at the intruder.  
  
"Well? Did you find out anything?"  
  
He stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Ciel Phantomhive has awaken. And has no memory of the past year."  
  
He placed his fist down in the water beside him. "Really? That's all? Hmph, how boring."  
  
He rested his head back and sighed.  
  
"And this."  
  
He sat up and looked at the folded up piece of paper that was in his butler's hand.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
It was when he did look at him, that he saw the smile spread across his butler's face.  
  
"I was discovered. By the Earl's maid, Isabella Brieris."  
  
His eyes widened as he slammed his hands on the tub. "You're telling me you were caught by the maid? You idiot!"  
  
He bent over to look directly at his face.  
  
"She has a proposition for you."  
  
His eyebrows rose as he snatched the paper from him and glanced at the words on the back, reading: 'To the Earl of Trancy'  
  
"Hm...Why would the maid want to make a deal with me?"  
  
He looked back up at him. "Well, Claude?"  
  
Claude's smile grew a bit. "Isabella Brieris reappeared in Ciel Phantomhive's life at the beginning of last year. Due to his recent amnesia, he now believes she is still dead. And human."  
  
He held up his hand, signalling for Claude to stop talking as he read over the letter in his hand. Gradually, as he read, a smile began spreading across his face as a childish giggle rang from his lips.  
  
Once he was done, he folded up the paper and stood from the tub. With a wide smile, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Claude, make preparations. It seems Miss Brieris made out her plan and has engaged it already. We will give her everything she asks for."  
  
"Preparations?"  
  
Slowly, Alois turned his head to Claude.  
  
"We're throwing a party."  
  
 **. . .**  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHA!!HAHAHAHAH!!HA!"  
  
Sebastian pulled down his gloves while Ciel waited for Undertaker to finish as he was banging the counter from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh....Oh my..."  
  
Ciel stepped forward. "All right, Undertaker. Tell me what I need to kn-"  
  
"Unnie? Is everything all right out there?"  
  
Ciel stopped mid-sentence and Undertaker noticed Sebastian visibly stiffen up. This made him chuckle under his breath.  
  
He turned back and called out to the person. "Everything's fine, dearie. Come, say hello to our guest."  
  
The door to the back creaked open. Ciel's mouth partially opened and Sebastian's eyes narrowed.  
  
You moved around the counter to stand beside Undertaker. "The entire building shook, it felt as if an earthquake occurred."  
  
Once you turned your head, you caught the surprise on their faces and held back a smirk.  
  
 _Well, look at that. Arthur followed through._  
  
You smiled widely. "Lord Phantomhive, a wonderful surprise seeing you here."  
  
Your eyes moved to Sebastian, and you allowed only him to see the true intention of the smile.  
  
"And...Sebastian, was it? Wonderful to meet again."  
  
He was indeed frowning. _Hm, he seems to be doing that a lot, recently._  
  
All eyes moved to Ciel as he stepped closer to you.  
  
"Isabella...W-What are you doing here?"  
  
His stutter didn't go unnoticed. You moved your smile on him and folded your hands behind your back.  
  
"Well, my Lord, I've known Unnie here since I was a teenager. And once the manor burnt down, he offered me a place to work and sleep. I've been here for a few years now."  
  
Just to get a nice little eye twitch from Sebastian, you wrapped your arms around Undertaker's waist and rested your head on his shoulder.  
  
"And I'm certainly never bored. A lot of interesting people come in."  
  
Undertaker grinned widely and stroked your hair, before leaning down to you.  
  
"Dearie, Lord Phantomhive is here for the burning victim. Did you get back with her remains?"  
  
You leaned back to reach inside your coat.  
  
"Oh, yeah." You held up a small bottle with half of it filled with ashes, and noticeable sparkles inside. "She's right here."  
  
When you placed it on the table, Ciel furrowed his brows at you. "What are you playing at? I asked for a corpse."  
  
You quietly laughed a bit. "Indeed you did. And here it is, as I said. In this little vile."  
  
His eyes enlarged in realization.  
  
You hummed as you sat down on one of the coffins scattered on the floor and tossed it in the air playfully.  
  
"Well, I scraped up everything I could from the crime scene. After the fire was done with the victim, there was nothing left for me to collect but these ashes."  
  
You caught it in your hand and threw it over to him, with he caught mid-air with his hands. Once he did, he studied it closely.  
  
Satisfied, you stood up and headed towards the back room. "If that's all, I should be on my way."  
  
Undertaker hummed at you curiously. "Where you off to now? You've been out there more than in here."  
  
You grabbed your coat and shrugged it on your shoulders as you smiled at him. "Oh, just a little business meeting. He may be young, but the spider is very keen about being on time."  
  
At that one word, Ciel's head shot up and turned to you. "Spider? What are you talking about?"  
  
Keeping your smile from widening, you turned back in Ciel's direction. "Oh, well, recently, I've been receiving requests from various Englishmen for me to become a servant in their household. None have caught my interest so far, but this particular nobleman has an attractive offer. I'm meeting him now to discuss the position."  
  
He stood from his seat. "You said spider."  
  
Your eyes widened. "Oh! You don't know, my Lord? He's the head of a family that has been serving her majesty for quite a while, as her spider. Similar to the Phantomhives."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "And you're considering taking a job from him? Who is this spider?"  
  
Your smile returned as you put a finger to your lips. "I'm afraid that's a secret. It's confidential between him and I. Unlike you, he doesn't like all of London knowing his secret work."  
  
That last comment made his eyebrow twitch. "Tell me who he is. Now, Isabella."  
  
You narrowed your eyes as you made your face appear emotionless. "Is that an order?" You hummed in amusement. "I'm sorry, Lord Phantomhive. You are not my master. I have no reason to tell you anything."  
  
With a wink towards him and a bow of the head, you turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back before long, Unnie."  
  
You threw a wave at him, and as you passed by Sebastian, he glanced at you from out of the corner of his eye.  
 _ **  
'What exactly are your intentions doing this?'**_  
  
You glanced back, but only briefly, before opening the door.  
 __  
Stand back and you just might find out.  
  
Before he could form a response, the door shut behind you.  
  
The second you walked out of the shop, your slips stretched and a chuckle came through them as you walked down the street.  
  
"And now, it's your move, Lord Trancy."


	9. Wench Maid - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when our actions have some deep intentions behind them, when soon it becomes the actions of a broken heart and a broken promise.

A sigh rang out in the very tense air surrounding the large group of people, huddled around an open casket with a shoe resting where a body should've been.

"I never imagined she would go so quickly. Very sad, indeed."

Placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, the mother of the deceased victim turned to face you and you could clearly see she had been crying for a long time.

"Thank you for your kind words, Miss Brieris. You would have made her so beautiful."

You smiled warmly as she blew her nose into her handkerchief.  

"Nonsense. She was beautiful enough the way she was."

Her lips trembled and your body flinched with your eyes enlarging as she grabbed you by the arms and pulled you into a tight embrace, her tears spilling on your black dress.

"Oh! My little girl! It should've been meee!"

You uncomfortably patted her back and slowly pushed her arms off, then stepped to the side, away from her, and closer to a more familiar presence.

"Tch. Ridiculous."

Raising an eyebrow, you glanced down at the tiny nobleman. "Did you say something? I could've sworn I heard a mouse squeak."

His head turned to you and he narrowed his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny."

You giggled as you put the palm of your hand up against his face to stroke his cheek. "Come now, Ciel. No need for bitterness. Would it really kill you to smile?"

He ignored your question and to your surprise, had no reaction whatsoever to your touch and only kept silent until you moved it away. Not to mention when you glanced behind you, Sebastian was towering over you and Ciel, with his eyes seemingly boring into yours, as if he was searching for the true intention behind them.

He wouldn't find it.

And honestly, the way he never took his gaze off of you...it gave you chills that went down your spine. You turned back around in a best attempt to ignore him, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

Luckily, your attention turned to the man and woman that walked up to the crowd, holding something as they approached the groom of the recently deceased. Once said groom caught sight of them, he turned his sad gaze to them, greeting them with open arms and bandaged hands due to when he had made the mistake of handling his wife's hands as she had been burning.

And quite honestly, a discrete ghost of a smirk appeared on your lips as you saw the woman come up. 

Sebastian noticed them as well, and turned Ciel's attention. "Look, my Lord."

He slightly turned his body so he was watching the exchange between the three go down.

The grieving groom nodded at the man. "I remember you. You were our photographer."

The man only bowed his head in respect.

"Excuse the intrusion. I'm sorry for your loss."

He removed the sheet that was covering the picture in his hands and gave it to his wife as he handed over the picture to the widow.

"I've brought the last picture that was taken of your dear wife."

He outstretched to him. "Here you are, sir."

Unfortunately, when he tried to grab it, due to his injured hands, it slipped and fell to the ground. The sound of the glass shattering rang out and the groom began to tear up once more.

The wife of the photographer smiled down at the picture of the girl.

"She was truly beautiful. Such a great loss."

With a bow of the head, the couple turned and began leaving the grieving man. And once they passed by Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel had noticed a sparkly substance fly from the wife of the man. His eyes became firm as he realized from the corner of his eye that you were now gone, and by glancing around, it was as if you were never there.

And when Sebastian caught the lightening fast black figure move between the trees in the opposite direction, his eyes narrowed.

**. . .**

As soon as the door swung open, and the bell above the doorway rung to signal a presence, you stopped in your tracks at the realization that Undertaker was standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, fingernails tapping on each arm. And he was definitely not smiling.

So, the first thing you did was just that. "Unnie. Is something wrong?"

The second he spoke, the smile disappeared from your face.

"Shut the door."

Hearing the clear warning within his voice, you knew he was firmly serious. To avoid conflict, you did as he said.

"So. Where did you _really_  go?"

You tilted your head with furrowed your brows. "I don't know what you mean. You know where I was, Unnie-"

"Don't lie to me, Abigail."

You unintentionally froze up at that name. Slowly, you locked eyes with him. He was acting like your parent again.

"The truth. Now."

After a long pause, you took a long breath and stepped closer to him to where you stood directly in front of him.

"You already know. And stop with the whole serious act, you're not my 'daddy', it doesn't suit you."

You moved away and continued passed him.

"You are being stupidly reckless."

Your feet stopped and your head turned back to him.

"That's how you see it, doesn't mean it's the truth."

He turned his body to face you. "Are you even thinking of all the chaos and death you are causing?"

"Of course I am. I just don't care about the life of a mere human."

"You used to."

You pressed your lips firmly together. "That was before everything was taken from me."

"By that, you mean Ciel Phantomhive."

Your hands balled and fists tightened.

"No, it's more than-"

"This is about Vincent, isn't it?"

Your head snapped to him, eyes now turned luminescent blue.

Undertaker had no reaction to them and instead, moved closer to you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Isabella, I know how deeply you cared for him. However, that is no excuse to your recent behavior. This murder cannot be met with a weak statement."

You glared up at him, lips pulled back with a small set of fangs showing.

"You don't know anything. You're just a sad old reaper regretting his entire existence."

A small smile twitched at his lips. He reached his hand up and you hadn't realized it, but there were was a pain in your own voice. Not so much intimidation. He used one hand to stroke your cheek and another to lift your chin to him.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change how much I worry for you."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours.

"I love you, dearie."

Hearing his words and feeling the comfort in his hold, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him.

"I know, Adrian. I know."

Feeling him return the hug and plant a kiss on your head, you inhaled a sharp breath and pulled away to place a warm kiss on his cheek.

"But I'm not finished yet. Not until Ciel Phantomhive remembers his maid."


	10. Wench Maid - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In any major event, there is always a person who watches everything unfold without stepping in. They may even be the person who is pulling the strings.

As a person walked down the streets of London, they would see very clearly how chaotic it was. Buildings were engulfed in fiery flames of madness. And surrounding that madness was the Photographer’s wife, dancing her happy, crazy ass down the street, throwing spark powder in the air and raising her camera up. By every push of the button, the subject of the camera exploded. And she continued down the street, with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Behind her, a carriage was coming down the street at full speed until it slid to a stop. The door opened, and a small Earl jumped out, proceeding to run down after her. His butler came down from the driver’s seat and followed closely behind him.  
  
Ciel’s eyes wandered around, catching the destruction she caused, and gritted his teeth.  
  
“Is that who I think it is?”  
  
“It’s Mrs. Turner from the photography studio.”  
  
Spinning around at the sound of her name, she still had a huge smile on her face as she threw up more powder above their heads.  
  
“Oh, yes! I’ll have my happiness now!”  
  
And with the push of a button, the building beside them boomed as fire erupted from the windows. Sebastian dove down to shield Ciel and they both fell to the floor. After pushing Sebastian off, he stared at the now burning building.  
  
“That camera must be her ignition device. She must be stopped, capture her!”  
  
Putting a hand over his heart, Sebastian closed his eyes.   
  
“Yes indeed, my Lord.”  
  
As he ran after her, she continued dancing down the street, throwing spark powder everywhere without a care in the world. And when she twirled into an empty alleyway, Sebastian ran double his speed and turn into it as well to tackle her.  
  
At least that’s what he would’ve done if it weren’t for the figure in red that came flying out of nowhere and came for a hard landing on top of Sebastian. When he regained himself, he was face to face with a certain sharp-toothed Grim Reaper. Along with a chainsaw in his face.  
  
“I thought it was you.”  
  
He grinned widely. “I’ve been simply dying to see you…”  
  
“Sweet Bassy.”  
  
○○●  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
Backflipping up from your lying position, your feet landed firmly on the rooftop.  
  
 _Where did he go?_  
  
“So Grell, you’ve been pulling the strings behind the scenes, eh?”  
  
Your ears perked up at the sound of your demonic mate’s smooth voice.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t love nothing more than the red strings of fate to pull our hearts together, Bassy!”  
  
After fixing the collar of your dress and smoothing out the wrinkles in it, you stalked closer to the edge of the rooftop. As Grell swung his chainsaw at Sebastian, he did a backflip and instead kicked Grell on his back, gracefully landing on his feet behind him.  
  
Gasping in an offense, Grell turned around to glare at him.  
  
“Ahh! How could you?”  
  
Pulling down his coat to free it of wrinkles, Sebastian smirked.  
  
“Now, now, don’t act so offended. You struck first.”  
  
You sighed and dropped to your knees, an affectionate smile tugging at your lips as you could feel your heart flutter at his wicked smirk.  
  
“I just took an affectionate swipe at you! It’s not my fault, all I was doing was going after that pig!”  
  
“You’re after her, too?”  
  
“You’re acquainted with this freak, then?”  
  
Your head snapped to the third person in the alleyway, who you didn’t notice before. Ciel was looking between them, and at Sebastian expectantly.  
  
“Regrettably, yes. His job is to collect souls of the deceased. He’s a Grim Reaper.”  
  
“A Grim Reaper? Well, then it sounds as if you two have something in common.”  
  
As they talked, Grell was staring at Ciel in confusion. Until a wide grin spread on his face as he turned to Sebastian.  
  
“Oh? So it’s true then. I guess that means she wasn’t kidding after all.”  
  
By the look on his face, all humor left it at the sound of “she” and it made you giggle. Grell stood and sauntered over to him, then stopped a few inches from his face.  
  
“I’m sure my workload will decrease because you’re here, Se-Bas-Tian.” As he said his name, he poked his chest three times, basically taunting him because he now understood why you were here.  
  
Ciel sharply sighed out of annoyance. “We don’t have time for him. Let’s go,” he commanded as he began running to find the woman again.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Moving out of his path, Sebastian took off running after Ciel, resulting in Grell face planting in the cement. Groaning, he sat up on his knees and glanced up at you. You smiled at him.  
  
“He’s getting away. You don’t want to lose the time you have with him, do you?”  
  
His eyes widened and with a chuckle, he took off running and jumped up on the rooftop. Before he stepped off of it, he glanced at you from the corner of his eye.  
  
“You must be really serious about this little plan of yours.”  
  
You hummed with a wider smile.  
  
“Make it count.”  
  
Ciel was already a good distance away from Sebastian and as he turned the corner, Grell came flying down and forced him to stop, kneeling before him.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah! Leap through these flames, carry me in your arms and hold me tight, dearest one–”  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
He was cut off by Sebastian’s foot as it stomped over his head and he continued his chase.  
  
Picking up his head, Grell rolled over and outstretched his hand to Sebastian’s retreating figure.   
  
“Ugh! Wait, come back, don’t leave me, Sebastian.”  
  
Your eyes closed as you shook your head and moved away from the ledge.  
  
“Maybe Grell wasn’t the best choice for this. I bet Will would’ve done better.”  
  
As you walked along the edge of the roof, you watched them run through the streets after her, well, you were mostly watching Ciel. And you were frowning as you did.  
  
○○●  
  
Sebastian ceased his running and gazed up at the bell tower, where Mrs. Turner was tossing loads of dust onto the street below.   
  
“There she is.”  
  
He mentally sighed as Grell came up beside him and grinned.  
  
“Oh, what a shame. Did you let her get away? You’ve been doing that a lot, lately.”  
  
He turned his head to him. “Oh no again, Grell. Don’t you have work you should be attending to?”  
  
He fluttered his lashes. “Mm-hm. I am a hunter of love, seeking my favorite game. I’ve been given a rare opportunity and that’s the only work I care about now, my darling.”  
  
“Besides, it’s a slow night. I only have one soul to reap.”  
  
That caught his attention and he looked back at him in confusion. “One only?”  
  
“Mm-hm. Margaret Turner’s time of death is up at five past midnight. It says that she goes on a killing spree of sorts. Afterwards, she is burned to death. Not by her own hand, though.”   
  
He shrugged his shoulders,  not at all concerned. “She’s the only soul here, no one else is scheduled to be reaped tonight, so I’m as free as a bird.”  
  
Sebastian was still confused and furrowed his brows. “But what about all the people she’s been setting on fire?”  
  
“She uses fire of a very special sort. When she kills people, their souls burn away with them.”  
  
Now he was surprised and a bit curious. “How is it possible for a human to possess something like that?”  
  
“It’s not. Unless she got it from a very powerful entity. And it’s called holy fire, isn’t that ironic? There are actually only two powerful beings who possess it.”  
  
“And who might that be?”  
  
A wide grin spread on his lips as he looked at him knowingly.  
  
“Lucifer, king of the demon realm. And one of the very first Grim Reapers, the legendary Adrian Crevan.”  
  
Sebastian’s mouth slightly opened as Grell tapped his chin.  
  
“So Bassy, know anyone who is close enough to those entities to get this?”  
  
○○●  
  
Tapping your long nails on the concrete, you watched with anticipation as Ciel ran up to the bell tower and gazed up at it. Once he saw the sight of Mrs. Turner dumping barrels of the spark powder, he spared no thought of running inside.  
  
Smiling down and laughing at all the destruction, she picked up another barrel and began dumping it.   
  
“Now you’ll all find happiness, too! Yes, happiness all around!”  
  
“Put down the barrel.”  
  
At the sound of the commanding voice, she turned around and once she saw Ciel standing there with a gun aimed at her, she scowled.  
  
“Oh, so you’re another interloper, come to take away my happiness?”  
  
Dropping the barrel, she picked up her deadly camera and pointed it in his direction.  
  
Ciel scoffed out of disbelief.  
  
“Have you taken leave from your senses? How can you possibly find happiness from this?”  
  
She clenched her teeth in determination.  
  
“I’ll find it. My time has finally come, she told me so!”  
  
His eyes slightly widened.  _She?_  
  
○○●  
  
Your eyes glinted with increasing impatience as you waited and waited.  
  
“Don’t get too excited, Dearie.”  
  
You hummed as you kept your eyes on the scene, biting your lip in anticipation.  
  
“Are you sure this plan will even work?”  
  
You turned your head to him, an offended look on your face. Though he was looking up to the sky, you huffed and turned all the way around.  
  
“Unnie, have you been paying any attention? Ciel is beyond desperate to know just by the mention of a mysterious girl. Along with Sebastian. But what really matters is his interest in the spider. All of this was necessary to force Trancy into his path.”  
  
“Even all the innocent people who were killed tonight? The sweet girl who started this entire chaos? You were the one who arranged the funeral.”  
  
“She was just a soul, Unnie. Only human, after all. She was going to die soon anyway. Don’t put the blame on me.”  
  
You caught the sight of Sebastian and Grell, running up the side of the tower towards the woman and Ciel.  
  
○○●  
  
Ciel was smiling proudly as he leaned against a pillar. “That’s my butler.” His smile went away as he shrugged at Grell. “And some freak.”  
  
“Deadly efficiency, that’s my motto!  
  
She clenched her teeth and she threw down another barrel of dust. "Stay out of this, whoever you are!”  
  
Bringing up her camera, she smiled crazily. Until it fell, and she grew flustered due to the fact when she tried to blow Grell up, he continued smiling at her as he grew closer.  
  
“What the devil? Why aren’t you on fire?!”  
  
○○●  
  
“She doesn’t have the fully strengthened dust.”  
  
You scoffed as if it wasn’t already obvious.  
  
“Of course not, that would be too reckless. I can’t afford her killing a Grim Reaper, too many consequences.”  
  
He turned his head to me, frowning, which was rare.  
  
“ _That_  would be too reckless?”  
  
○○●  
  
Grell was on the roof now, and she was frantically taking picture after picture, hoping he would just blow up. And he was having a grand time, posing for every picture.  
  
“Take as many as you like, I am the ripest of reapers, queen of fruits!”  
  
“Well then, perhaps I should bite you,” a deep voice commented as the person licked his thumb.  
  
You could see the hearts in Grell’s eyes as Ciel turned to him with a glare.  
  
“I expected you sooner.”  
  
Sebastian jumped down and knelt before him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes, her hands began shaking in anger.  
  
“I will burn you, boy!”  
  
Before she could even attempt a move, Sebastian swept under her feet, knocked her over, and threw the camera off the roof.   
  
Her eyes blazed with fury.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
○○●  
  
As soon as the camera shattered on the ground, your grip tightened on the ledge and a smile spread on your lips.  
  
“It’s time.”  
  
Hearing him sigh, Undertaker stood up.  
  
“Then I’ll leave you to it, then.”  
  
You snapped out of your excitement and turned your attention to him once again.   
  
“You’re going? Now? Unnie, don’t you want to see how this ends?”  
  
He began laughing softly as he turned to place a hand on your shoulder and kiss your cheek.  
  
“We both already know how this will end. I’ll see you back home.”  
  
And with another smile, he turned and disappeared by jumping off the roof.  
  
○○●  
  
“Tell me everything. Start from the beginning.”  
  
Mrs. Turner was now on the ground, crying her eyes out in disappointment as Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell watched expectantly.  
  
“It was her. She came to me, saying she was summoned by my sorrow. That if I made a deal with her, she said I’d find true passion. She told me what to do. She said the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me!”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes instinctively darkened and narrowed as he needed confirmation on his suspicions.  
  
“And  _she_  would be?”  
  
With a sly smile, you rose up your hand and snapped your fingers. Flames began to ignite around her, engulfing her entire body.  
  
“The woman with the bright (e/c) eyes, she promised me!”  
  
Grell’s eyes went wide at the sight. “I don’t understand. Her soul’s burning like her victims did.”  
  
As her legs were slowly burning away, along with the rest of her, she began swaying until she fell back against a metal beam. And a wide smile spread as the fire did.  
  
“Burning passion…Happineeess!!”  
  
As this happened, Ciel attempted to run to her, determined to find out the information she had, but Sebastian held him back and they all watched as her entire being burned up into nothing but ashes. And seconds later, the entire top of the building exploded.  
  
Once you were sure the three of them landed safely on the ground without any damage to them, you turned away from the scene.  
  
○○●  
  
“You seem happy. I assume your plan carried out successfully?”  
  
Your fingers slowly traced around the wine glass in front of you as the smile that was on your face stayed glued there.  
  
“You would be correct, my Lord.”  
  
A giggle escaped him as he clapped his hands together.  
  
“Excellent! Claude! It’s time. Send out the invitations no–”  
  
“Don’t send out Lord Phantomhive’s just yet.”  
  
Claude paused bowing his head and Alois’s smile was frozen. It fell quickly as he stood.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
With your smile still present, you glanced up at him.  
  
“I’m not finished with him yet.”  
  
 **○○●**  
  
“This is growing very interesting.”  
  
Leaning his body up against a tree, the man who had been watching the scene inside the Trancy manor chuckled.  
  
“My, my. Felis, you little manipulator.”  
  
He was twirling a bowler hat in between his pale fingers, tapping the top of it, before gracefully placing it on his head and pulled the brim down over his eyes.  
  
His steel blue eyes shone in the darkness.   
  
“I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for us.”


	11. Terrorist Maid - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By order of the queen and a demanding thirteen-year-old, we’ve found ourselves on quite an eventful train journey. I have a weapon perfectly suited for this particular occasion. It’s hard as a rock, unwavering as steel, monumental as a mountain.

Mischief is in the eye of the beholder. It certainly was for you. He knew what you would do before you did, it was all there in your eyes. You had a busy brain, all those ideas for “rocking the boat” and so few opportunities to get away with it. Most of the time you were a coiled spring of frustration, then something changed, the odds moved in your favor and the sparks began…

He watched you in silence, studying your abnormal body language. How you were laying back down on a coffin, your arms stretching out, nails scraping against the wood, legs kicking up in the air as your eyes stayed glued to the ceiling.

You bit the edge of a smile when you got a fantasizing idea in your head, a vain attempt to keep your creeping grin at bay. The intention behind your perking lips wasn’t something that could easily be ensured. It was rather better to be insured and hope for the best.

“Someone’s a happy cat today.”

You glanced over at him, the corners of your lips fighting a smile, your eyebrows slightly raised.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

The noise that burst forth was like a cross between a snort and a drunken laugh, you never know when to breathe between the giggles. Undertaker couldn’t say you had the most musical laughter, yet it was always the medicine he needed to lift him up on even the darkest of days.

“Unnie, everything is finally falling into place! After so many years, I’ve been chasing after something that only brought chaos into my path, that Angel kept me captive as a damn slave to humans and she didn’t even know it. And now, because of that idiot Trancy I’m trapped in a new hell. I’m so close…this needlessly overcomplicated plan of mine will be over when he remembers…”

Undertaker was growing confused at the insane roommate of his. Humming to himself, he leaned over to the sink and splashed some water over his hands to wash off the remains of his latest customer.

“Dearie, why are you  _really_  doing this?”

Your eyes shifted over to their corners so he was in your view.

“I told you.”

You made out a chuckle under his breath as he turned around.

“Did you now? See, I’m not so sure you did.”

He tilted his head and tapped his chin with his nails.

“You say you do this for the sake of Ciel Phantomhive, you imply it’s for past feelings of Vincent, and I am always catching you fantasizing about that black-hearted Phantomhive butler of yours. By the way, I’d rather not see that again, if you don’t mind. So I can’t help but grow more curious as to if you even know yourself why you are doing everything in your power to put Lord Trancy in Lord Phantomhive’s path along with yourself.”

A sigh escaped past your pulled back lips.

“Unnie, I’m not sure why I never realized this before, but you sure do talk a lot when you want to find out something.”

He let out a giggle as you flipped your body around to where you were on your stomach and you stared straight into Undertaker’s eyes.

“To answer your question…first, Sebastian is my mate if you haven’t forgotten…”

“I’m not sure how I could.”

“…so of course, I would be thinking about him, being apart as long as we have. Second, Vincent has always been a part of me and ever since his soul was devoured by me, I have been missing him. You should already know why. And lastly…”

The painfully excited smile of yours slowly began to fade away as your eyes grew dark at your next thought.

“The very first thing my master said to me after waking up was ‘You’re alive?’. At that moment, I felt something I’ve never really felt before. There was a painful throbbing in my chest but I wasn’t shot or stabbed. I was forgotten.”

Your fingers curled up around the coffin as you relived the memory.

“Though different, Ciel is Vincent in so many ways. Being forgotten, left behind by Ciel was like it was Vincent who had forgotten me. That feeling…I despise it. I don’t want to feel it anymore, and never again. And so my world has become blacker than it ever was before, darker for his absence.”

Your eyes lifted up to where they were glued to his, determination swirling around in them.

“He  _will_  remember. And when he does…”

Your wide smile returned.

“He won’t be allowed to forget ever again.”

You bit your bottom lip as you glanced at the pocket watch sitting beside, the only item you managed to keep from the manor, and saw the time. Picking it up you felt your heart beat faster as you flipped it shut.

“The board has been laid out, the pawns aligned, and the two players sitting, waiting impatiently. All we need is the timer to start for the game to begin.”

After tucking it away in your pocket, you slid off the coffin and brought a finger to your lips.

“Unnie, Ciel has found out that his childhood maid is alive. He knows she is 'looking for a new master’, that she knows something about the 'spider’ and there is evidence that she was involved with a crime linked to the 'spider’. What he does next should be obvious.”

You felt giddy with excitement. You wanted to run, to shout, to tell everyone what was going to happen…but you had to wait. You couldn’t sit down, couldn’t read a book, couldn’t even talk anymore. Your mind was like a butterfly, whatever distraction you chose for yourself your mind kept fluttering back to the outcome that was near. Then you’d get that tingly feeling all over again.

He grinned widely as he went over to the open coffin and stepped inside.

“So he’s coming, is he?”

Your lips moved to the side in a smirk as your hair covered your eyes.

“No…”

The sound of a bell ringing erupted as the front door swung open and a cane tapping on the floor came, followed by two footsteps.

Slowly, your head turned to the small Earl as your eyes lit up, resembling a child’s on Christmas.

_He’s already here…_

●○○

“My Lord, is there any particular reason you wished to stop by the Undertaker’s parlor on our way to the train station?”

Sebastian watched his master and his peculiar behavior as the carriage passed down the street.

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Ciel’s right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. His face, tight with tension, belied his youthfulness, he seemed to have aged a decade in the past few hours.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just something I need to pick up.”

His eyes narrowed, suspicion etched in his face because he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to believe that or not.

With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he bit his bottom lip furiously and all the while staring out of the window. This fitfully sunny morning would either see the dawn of his new life or snap his dreams in two.

His eyes finally looked away from the outside as he knew they were nearing the parlor and they snapped to his butler that sat across from him.

“Sebastian, we’re going to have a new servant in the household. Training won’t be necessary, she has plenty experience.”

He took a deep breath before straightening up and regaining a straight face.

“All you need to do is have her meet the servants, that’s all. And she’ll be accompanying us on this case.”

Slightly turning his head, Sebastian already knew who he was talking about and although a part of him was tingling with excitement at the thought of you two alone in the manor or the train, a large part of him was closed off, calculating, because he also knew you were planning this and what he couldn’t understand was why you were.

Closing his eyes, Ciel turned his head back to the window just as the carriage slowed down to a stop in front of the parlor.

“We’re here.”

●○○

Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of your fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the French polished nails on the table echoed the tumultuous thudding of your heartbeat.

It took a number of muscles in your face to hide the huge smile you wanted to show, but you managed a polite smile filled with warmth.

“Lord Phantomhive, what a wonderful surprise.”

He only offered a nod of the head as Sebastian stepped inside and shut the door behind them. His eyes landed on you, but you kept your gaze on Ciel, waiting for him to speak.

“Isabella, where is Undertaker? I need to speak with him.”

A chuckle came from you as you tilted your head and glanced over at the coffin beside you.

“You heard him, Unnie. Come on out.”

There was the sound of a muffled groan of disappointment as the coffin door opened up and Undertaker popped his head out.

“Aww, come on dearie, I never get to scare anyone anymore since you’ve been here.”

You smiled innocently as you sat down on one of the other scattered coffins on the floor.

“Undertaker, I need to talk to you.”

With a throaty laugh, Undertaker opened the door all the way and turned his head to Ciel.

“It seems you do. Go on, then. What’s so important?”

Gripping the top of his cane, Ciel stood straight, looking as confident as ever.

“I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive.”

“I’m aware,” Undertaker laughed out as he jumped down and stood beside you.

To add even more confidence, Ciel placed his cane on the coffin and swiftly removed his coat followed by his hat.

“As you are also aware of, there was a time when Isabella worked in my household under my father. From what I remember as well, I understand Isabella has been searching for a new master to work under. Fortunately, I am in need of a new maid.”

From the corner of your eye, you saw Undertaker let out an inaudible sigh.

“There is also the fact I received this.”

When Ciel held up what looked like an envelope with the royal crest on it, you rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

“You may read it if you like, but overall, her majesty is requesting Isabella’s assistance with this case. Why I’m not very sure and I would like to find out. So…”

Stepping forward after Sebastian took his items from him, Ciel moved over to stand in front of the both of you.

“Undertaker, I’ll be taking Isabella Brieris as my servant. Her previous role as the head maid will be restored as well.”

Sebastian’s grip on Ciel’s hat visibly tightened and you had to contain the wide Cheshire cat smile from appearing on your face.

Without even receiving a response, Ciel turned to you.

“Sebastian will bring your things to the carriage. You’ll be accompanying us on the case we’re currently working on, and we’ll discuss the details of it on our way to the train station.”

Turning his head to the side, his gaze went to his butler.

“Sebastian”

With a bow of the head and a forced smile, Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and started walking towards the back room.

“Of course, sir.”

As Sebastian was about to cross over the threshold to the next room, an arm shot out in his path.

“Not so fast, butler.”

Turning his head, Sebastian dangerously eyed Undertaker, silently warning him to move his arm.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. I’m afraid I won’t allow Isabella to leave this parlor ever again. Heaven knows what could happen this time.”

“Unnie”

You eyed his clenched fist when he didn’t look at you and kept his head down.

“It isn’t really your decision, now is it?”

Watching a vein pop out of his forehead, you stepped forward and looked down upon Ciel, before smiling and dropping down on one knee in a low bow. Placing a hand over your stomach, you bowed your head to him, concealing the grin on your face.

“I am honored to accept your proposal, Lord Phantomhive.”

Lifting your head, your eyes shined with triumph.

“I am at your service, young master.”

●○○

“Come on, move your arse!”

“Shh, Baldroy!” Mey-Rin smacked the back of the hollering chef’s head, who turned to her while rubbing the spot.

“Hey, what the hell was that for?”

Huffing Mey-Rin shook her head at him in disappointment.

“Well you deserve it, you can’t just shout out to all of London or you’ll get in trouble.”

He groaned as he crossed his arms angrily, resembling a toddler who was shushed by a parent.

“I can’t help it, we’ve been in this line for hours! I thought master said we had a reservation.”

Finny sighed as he looked around at all the people waiting in the several long lines to buy train tickets.

“Speaking of, where is the young master anyway? Didn’t he say he’d meet us here?”

Humming, Mey-Rin leaned against the metal bars keeping them in line.

“Finny, he told us to wait by the train because he was running an errand and it might take up his time.”

Bard scoffed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked out again at the sea of people in kine.

“Better be a damn important errand, 'cause this doesn’t feel worth it.”

Finny’s eyes snapped wide open when he caught sight of a black carriage pulling up into the station and a man walking up to it.

“Wait a second…there he is!”

They all turned the heads to the carriage as it continued riding in closer to the point it was parting the crowd. Bard dramatically sighed.

“Ugh, finally! Sure took his bloody time.”

When the carriage halted to a stop right beside the growing line of people, the door swung open and Sebastian was the first to step down. Afterwards, he held out a hand which Ciel took and stepped down right after.

The second he looked up and saw the servants, he sighed out of irritation.

“What are you all doing here? I told you to wait for me by the train we were departing on.”

Bard muttered under his breath.

“We tried, and when we said we were servants of Phantomhive, the damn bastard laughed in our face and told us we had to get in line like everyone else.”

Ciel put a palm to his forehead, rubbing it at a forming headache.

“You mean you gave up that easily?”

The servants went white at the new yet familiar voice.

Mey-Rin leaned over to them.

“H-Hold on…that sounded like…”

She trailed off her sentence as a heeled boot stepped down onto the cement ground. Your hand wrapped around the door as it closed it, which gave them the reveal of you.

Their eyes widened and one of their jaws dropped.

Your eyes narrowed in disappointment.

“You’re Phantomhive servants, are you not? Your master tells you to do something, no matter how challenging, you make it happen.”

Ciel didn’t notice their actual pure shocked expressions and only gestured to you.

“I’m sure you all remember Isabella Brieris from the dam incident last week. If you didn’t know already, she used to be the head maid under the previous master. She’ll be working with us starting now and will be accompanying Sebastian and me in this case. When we return, you will know her as the new head maid.”

Finny was the first to come out of his shocked state.

“Isabe-”

Noticing Sebastian’s and your sharp gaze at him, he finally realized that he had to act like he didn’t know you.

“Miss Brieris! Lovely to see you again, can’t wait to work with you.”

He elbowed Mey-Rin and Bard so they could snap out of it as well when they did, they only nodded along.

You smiled kindly. “Thank you for the warm welcome, I’m very excited to get started. Now, where exactly was this man who laughed in your face?”

Bard grunted as he pointed down towards the start of the line, you tilted your head as you caught sight of a short man screaming at his workers who were loading up one of the trains with luggage.

Ciel sighed irritably as he started over to him, but he stopped when you held your hand out.

“My Lord, I would like to take care of this if that’s all right.”

He was surprised at first, then shrugged. “Fine, whatever.”

A small smirk twitched as you turned your body in his direction.

“It won’t take long.”

Pulling up your gloves tighter around your hands, your heels clicked against the pavement as you fastly walked over to him, passing by all the impatient patrons who were screaming at you for trying to get in front of the line, but that was the exact opposite of what you were going to do.

Once the man finished yelling at the workers, he turned around, grumbling to himself, but when he turned around he narrowed his eyes at you as you sheepishly walked over.

“H-Hi there. A-Are you the man who allows those with reservations early on the train?”

Nostrils flaring, he crossed his arms and stared you down.

“Who’s asking?”

You gave him a small, frightened smile.

“W-Well, sir, my master Lord Phantomhive sent-”

“Ha!,” He snorted, leaning down to you with no amusement whatsoever.

“You think I’m letting that brat Phantomhive on my train? Do you know what happened in London last month? I wouldn’t even let him near my daughters. Over my dead body.”

_Ooh, this will be easy._

You began breathing in short gasps to the point where you were clutching your chest. Your bottom lip quivered as your body started shaking.

“P-Please, sir…you don’t understand. He gets very mad if we don’t do as we’re told. I-I don’t want him to get mad at me anymore…”

His eyes widened as you nearly collapsed to the ground, but he managed to catch you in his arms and you began weeping onto his chest.

“Look sweet, I’m sorry - maybe I’ll just go shove my foot up his-”

“No, sir. Please, don’t do anything rash.”

You pulled away, wiping away your fresh tears and you looked up at him.

“You don’t know the half of the abuse. Please. Please help me…”

His eyes searched yours, then looked between you and Ciel, you could sense the battle of thoughts going through his head until finally he pulled away and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“All right, all right, sweet. He’s allowed on the train, but any funny business and-”

“Oh thank you, sir!”

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his cheek. His face went red as you power walked away from him and met up with Ciel and the servants. Ciel had his hands on his hips.

“Well?”

Wiping away the stray tears from your eyes, you smiled down at him.

“It is done, sir.”

He hummed in approval before he yelled at the servants to start loading onto the train. As they scram led around, Ciel went back over to pay the driver of the carriage. Sebastian was watching you the entire time but had to walk away to go over the schedule with Ciel.

As this happened, directly behind the carriage you made out the sight of a man wearing a black cloak and top hat. He was looking directly at you, and when he adjusted his glasses, gold clashed with red.

A wide smile crept across your face.


	12. Terrorist Maid - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Oh, my God, I am so sorry for literally no updating for the past few weeks. This is the longest I have gone without writing and I feel really bad. Also, I know this is short, but I am lucky enough to have this much out because of personal reasons.

_"What do you mean you're 'not finished with him yet'? You promised me Ciel Phantomhive!"  
  
You rubbed your temples in growing annoyance the more you were in the company of Alois.  
  
"Lord Trancy, you must have patience. Soon enough, due to the events that happened tonight, Ciel will have no choice but to make me his maid once again. When that happens, then he should receive an invitation to attend your ball. That way I won't have to show up individually and neither Ciel nor Sebastian will become suspicious of me."  
  
You opened your eyes to notice the tight grip he had on the tablecloth.  
  
"Claude! Leave us!"  
  
Your gaze flickered to the butler as he bowed his head and turned, proceeding to leave the room. The moment the doors shut, he suddenly began laughing under his breath. You watched him carefully as your nails tapped the dining table.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am? You're just using me, using Claude to do your dirty work. I'm tired of waiting, maybe I should just send out my servants to fetch him right now, or better yet when he's alone and most vulnerable."  
  
Instantly, your nails stopped tapping. He rose his head to glower at you. However, that glower completely disappeared when he came to the realization that you were gone from your seat. He didn't have to search for long when he felt a hand snake over his shoulder and tightly squeeze it.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
He jumped when he felt you and as he tried to turn around and stand, you pushed him back down, keeping one hand on him to hold him down.  
  
"Now how do you plan to do that? See, I'm a bit confused, if you are made into a corpse, how can they receive this order?"_  
  
 _You felt his muscles tighten.  
  
"Y-You dare to threaten me?"  
  
He spun around in his chair to glare up at you.  
  
"As long as you are in my house, you have no power to threaten me. You must be stupid to even consider it. Do you know how many demons are in this manor right now?"  
  
Your eyebrow raised in amusement at his words; nothing, not a flinch, not a single damn thing. In one quick movement, you were leaning over to have your face an inch away from him.  
  
His breathing hitched for just a moment at your eyes; a well of crimson red ink held a gaze more fearsome than a tiger.   
  
"Listen here, boy. Your demons are mediocre and are little to nothing compared to me. "  
  
Your hand reached out til one of your sharp nails went under his chin and raised it to make him stare at your wicked smile as your voice changed to a whisper.  
  
"Your threats are nothing. Make the attempt to go near Ciel and you will be lying in a pool of your own blood before reaching 10 feet. Threaten him again...I dare you."_  
  
"--I really don't care."  
  
The second your ears caught the ending part of a sentence, you snapped out of your memory and your eyes focused on Ciel, who sat directly across from you. You had to take a moment and scan the car to remember you and Ciel were on a train while Sebastian was off doing...something.  
  
From examining the tense expression making up Ciel's face, whatever he was saying was very serious.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Do you have any objections to being here?"  
  
His question made a smile spread on your lips.  
  
"Believe me, my Lord, there is no other place I wish to be than here."   
  
His only response was a hum as he turned his head away to stare out the carriage window.  
  
Your attention went to the door of the small room when it opened and Sebastian entered with a small tray of tea. After closing the door behind him, he placed the tray beside you and sat down next to it.  
  
"Everything is in order, I had a chat with the conductor and he is unusually eager to allow us to start our investigation."  
  
Following his sentence was the sudden vibration of an engine starting and with a jerk, it started off with a plunge, inching forward at an excruciating pace. It rocked back and forth, its relentless whining and groaning comparable to an elderly person.  
  
It took a matter of seconds before the train official began moving at a fast pace and by glancing towards the glass, the scenery was stretching and moving fast.  
  
Sebastian picked up the small pot of tea and tipped it over to pour out the contents into a cup beside it.  
  
"Master, may I offer you a cup of tea?"  
  
He softly chuckled to himself as he placed the pot down to its original spot on the tray.  
  
"I've always found the scent of Williamson and the summer Darjeeling to be the perfect compliment to a train window, Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
The moment he turned to offer Ciel his tea, he realized he wasn't even listening and only gazed out the window with his cheek resting on his fist.  
  
You tilted your head at him and smiled.  
  
"Come, my Lord. We are supposed to be acting as if we are on a holiday."  
  
Placing a fist under your chin, you briefly looked towards outside the room.  
  
"You don't want to be found out, do you?"  
  
Leaning forward, you gently grabbed his chin just enough for him to look at you and you smiled warmly.  
  
"Please, at least try to muster up a bit of levity."   
  
He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
  
Your eyes narrowed at his behavior as you slowly removed your hand from his chin. You moved your sight on Sebastian, whose smile had completely disappeared.  
  
"You seem bothered. Have the Trancys so preoccupied you?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Ciel let out a breath of air through his nostrils.  
  
"They haven't. I am curious, of course. But for the moment, that's all."  
  
 _Yes, for now._  
  
"The Queen's orders take priority over all else."  
  
He turned his head towards the door and moved the curtain aside to watch the man in the hallway clutching a bag to his chest.  
  
"That's Lord Ackroyd, then. And the kidnapped boy was his only son."  
  
You straightened back up and placed your hands in your lap as Sebastian also turned his attention to the man.  
  
"Yes. If the police are informed, the hostage will be summarily killed. Instructions Lord Ackroyd received indicated he should deliver the ransom on this train."  
  
You had to partially smile at the 'ransom', or rather the price demanded.  
  
"And this ransom is to be of five thousand pounds. How droll."  
  
Sebastian let out an amused hum as his smile once again appeared and he turned towards you.  
  
"Is that the going rate for a boy's soul these days? Humans sure have an interesting way of pricing these things. Don't you agree, Isabella?"  
  
You rose an eyebrow at his odd question.  
  
 _What are you trying to get out of me, Sebastian?_  
  
Your eyes snapped back over to Ciel when you audibly heard his breath hitch. After watching this, you came to a realization.  
  
 _That's right. Ciel still believes I am human. No wonder he's acting less annoyed with me than usual._  
  
Tilting your head, you allowed a smirk to replace the smile on your face and you let it stay there for Sebastian to see.  
  
 _You believe a question would be enough to have me crack...dear, it's a good thing you're handsome._  
  
"The man responsible for the kidnapping must be on the train. We'll find him, take him to into custody and rescue Lord Ackroyd's son. That should dispell her majesty's distress."  
  
After frowning from your inner comment, Sebastian still kept his eyes on you as he answered Ciel.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
There were a few moments of silence until Ciel sighed very loudly and stood up from his seat.  
  
"I'll be back shortly. I have some business to attend to."  
  
You hummed in curiosity.  
  
"Business? What sort of busine--"  
  
"Personal business, all right?"  
  
"Would you like one of us to accompany y--"  
  
"Damn it, I have to use the lavatory, all right!"  
  
He had shouted abruptly, then turned, opened the door, left the room, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Placing your palm to your lips, you couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. Yet, when you caught sight of Sebastian's hard gaze towards you, your laughing ceased.  
  
"The young master is no longer in the room. Now, I believe you have some explaining to do."  
  
He stood up when you did and instantly blocked your only way out of the room, which made you internally groan.  
  
You knew that when tension was high you should inject love instead of anger, give him an olive branch instead of enmity, but sometimes it just wasn't that easy with Sebastian.   
  
"Sebastian, I understand you may be a bit frustrated with me. However, I don't think now is the best time for us to be yelling at each other. So I am going to walk out of this room if you need time to come to terms with everything that has taken place over the past few weeks, but if you want to talk instead of shout, I am all ears."  
  
Having the nerve to kiss him on the cheek and pat his chest, you made the attempt to step out of his way, but the moment your hand neared the door handle, his hand was on the door, keeping it in place.  
  
"You truly are the most infuriating female I have ever encountered in my lifetime."  
  
Whipping your head around to face him, your eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Listen here, you have no clue of what it feels to be completely forgotten by someone, after everything you have done to get that far of leaving your mark on them. You have no right to be angry with me only because I am unsteady about the neglect being shown to me."  
  
You rose a finger to point right into his chest.  
  
"You, the butler, he remembered. Honestly, you believed I would just let myself disappear from his life? From yours?"  
  
His head went downwards to where his face hovered over yours.  
  
"It is not just you that has disappeared from his memory. It's the angel, it's the fulfillment his soul once had before it was stolen away. You being here causes friction, your role was already played, the best thing for you now is to wait in the shadows until his memory is restored--"  
  
The action of you stepping closer to him, and harshly poking him in the center of his chest caused him to be cut off.  
  
"The only thing that needs to be restored is my place beside him. Don't you dare tell me where I should be."  
  
He moved his hand to delicately cup your cheek.  
  
"Isabella, you need to understand that--"  
  
"No, you understand!"  
  
Your hand shot out to his throat where you pushed his back and stared him up.  
  
"I will do whatever it takes to ensure that I am standing beside Ciel and beside you. If anything, you should be down on your knees thanking me for a change. You know why? If it wasn't for this outrageous plan of mine, Ciel wouldn't have a goal at all."  
  
Using all your force of strength, you backed him up and made him sit down on the seat provided and then proceeded to swing your leg over and sit o his lap.  
  
Slowly, you released his throat and gently pulled his bottom lip down with one finger.  
  
"Listen to me. I have a plan, and it is now complete. All I wanted was to be the Phantomhive maid again. That is all. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
You dropped your head down and fidgeted with the buttons on his tailcoat. When you received no response, you stood up and stepped away from him.  
  
"Very well. I suppose it is too late to say sorry...so--"  
  
He suddenly stood up and you went quiet as his hand cupped your cheek.  
  
It was soft and warm, reassuring almost, as If the owner of that hand sensed your need.   
  
"Isabella, I want you to promise me something," He whispers, his expression utterly serious. "Don't ever leave my side again."  
  
You couldn't help but smile cheekily. "My, don't tell me you actually missed me," You paused, silently staring into your favorite crimson red eyes, "That would be far too sappy for my tastes."  
  
"Oh dear, what will I do with you?"   
  
His lips were turned up into a tiny smile, as he held you tightly to his chest.   
  
"I have an idea," You whisper, capturing his lips in a kiss that felt just right. The moment you touched, you felt that thrill erupting in your stomach as the warmth his lips radiated spread throughout the rest of your body. His lips were softer than usual and you opened your mouth with a loud moan.  
  
"Ahem! Sebastian!"  
  
Your eyelids fluttered open as you momentarily separated and turned your attention to Ciel, who had entered the room without either of you noticing.  
  
His face was twisted into disgust and confusion.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
Almost instantly, you brought your hand to your mouth in a fake gasp and widened your eyes.  
  
"C-Ciel! I-It's not what it looks like!"  
  
He closed his eyes, tightened his jaw and stepped to the side.  
  
"Isabella, could you wait in the hall? I need to have a discussion with Sebastian."  
  
You quickly pulled away from his embrace and hurried out the door. The moment you left, the door shut by Ciel's hand and he turned an irritated gaze to his butler.  
  
"Would you care to explain what just happened?"  
  
That entire time, Sebastian had been staring at you with a perplexed, almost betrayed look as you stood outside the room with your arms crossed and a sly smile on your face.  
  
"It appears I have to."  
  
Feeling fairly good inside, you turned around, allowing them some privacy for Ciel to yell at Sebastian. However, you stopped turning when you caught sight of something. Or, rather, someone.  
  
The smirk on your face slowly went away as you took a few steps down the hall towards the figure.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"


	13. Terrorist Maid - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By order of the queen and a demanding thirteen-year-old, we’ve found ourselves on quite an eventful train journey. I have a weapon perfectly suited for this particular occasion. It’s hard as a rock, unwavering as steel, monumental as a rock.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Slowly, his head turned towards you with a cold glint in his eyes as he stared at you and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. However, to answer your question, I am here on behalf of my master's orders."

Your eyes automatically narrowed.

"Lord Trancy gave me his word that he would not give Ciel an invitati--"

He took a sudden step forward, forcing you to stand your ground and stay still.

"My master gave me an order that I cannot disobey. Not that you know what that feels like anymore."

His head tilted to the side.

"Despite that, you should know how humans are. They'll turn on you in a second."

Your eyes grew colder as he continued talking. He was tall and handsome, but a pretty face wasn't going to get him out of this.

"Does that mean you're only doing this for the sake of your master?" 

As you spoke you lifted your head to meet his eyes with yours. He quirked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

A cruel sneer formed on your face.

"From what I see, what you truly desire is to have a worthy soul to consume. And what your master has to offer is most definitely not enough. That tells me there is more than one person who wants my master's soul."

He leaned forward, eyes bearing straight on mine. 

"I'm ignoring your accusation. Know this, you were lucky enough to avoid any order of having you killed. Especially in this time where you have no mate to protect the innocence you hold as a feline demoness."

Your hands twitched and you could feel a vein pulsing in your forehead. 

"My, so quick-witted to change the point of direction."

His gaze momentarily flickered behind you to where Sebastian and Ciel were.

"I'm still attempting to understand why exactly it was him who you chose to mate with."

Your lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I wouldn't ponder too much, you might hurt yourself trying."

His eyes snapped back to you in slight annoyance.

"I wonder, how it feels to press yourself against a mate that throws himself on top of others. Then again, you do have the freedom to fornicate with whomever you want, so I guess you have no limitations."

Your jaw ticked at his words.

"By the tone of your voice, I'm assuming you believe you are better than Sebastian. If that's the case, then I feel inclined to remind you..."

"Remind me of what in particular?"

You closed in the distance between him and yourself. Your voice lowered, almost to a whisper. 

"You're nothing with that master's collar around you." 

For a brief moment, he became speechless, then stepped back and eyed you suspiciously.

"Your determination is relentless. It's intriguing, really. What are you hoping to gain out of insulting me?"

You took a moment to also step back and place one hand on your hip and the other to your forehead.

"Well, I  _was_  hoping for a battle of wits but it would feel wrong to continue trying when that person is helplessly unarmed."

With a small chuckle to yourself, you turned away and took a step back toward the small room where Ciel and Sebastian were, but you momentarily stopped and glanced at him over your shoulder.

"Besides, it's not like I actually see you or that master of yours as a threat. My goal is done, after all. He is no longer of any use to me."

You flashed a closed-lip smile and took the rest of the steps to the room. Without looking back at him, you knocked on the door to the room. 

Ciel ceased his ranting toward Sebastian to open the door, sharply answering.

"What?"

You leaned inside and placed a hand to cup over your cheek.

"Pardon the interruption master, but perhaps we should start focusing on our task at hand now?"

He pondered for a moment then huffed.

"Fine, I suppose."

He turned around to Sebastian.

"We'll talk more about this later Sebastian, for now, let's go."

You held the door open for them as they exited the room and Ciel paused to put on his coat.

"Let's go."

●●●

As Sebastian pushed the door open, Ciel stepped over the threshold and looked over the bodies that filled the train car.

His eyes went to a man who was loudly bragging about himself, women surrounding him as he told them how he had discovered the mummified remains of the great Pharoah Smenkhare.

Ciel couldn't help but snicker under his breath.

"How cross for a man to brag about robbing a grave."

Sebastian smiled to himself.

"I was fortunate enough to have met the Pharoah in his lifetime, actually. I found him to be an affable man of impeccable virtue."

Ciel sighed irritably. 

"You really must control what you say. Isabella doesn't know you aren't human, don't bring any unnecessary attention to yourself."

Offering only a hum to Ciel's statement, Sebastian paused to rub his chin as he thought back to when he caught a glimpse of the mummy.

"It's odd. Even taking into account the desecration, his face is quite different than I remember."

This made Ciel turn his head toward Sebastian. 

"The mummy is a fake, then. Perhaps that means the archaeologist is our kidnapper."

Sebastian lightly shook his head.

"I couldn't say, my lord."

"Oooh!"

Both of their attention went to a man near the back of the car, hunched over, his eyes wide in a crazy state as he read over what appeared to be several books of the train's timetables. As he loudly went on with excitement about all the different times, Ciel narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"Is he reading the timetables?"

Sebastian offered a chuckle in response.

"Yes, it appears so. In fact, I'd say he's developed a rather unhealthy obsession with them."

By the sound of a door opening, Ciel moved his attention to the back door opening where you and the train conductor walked in.

"Look, there's Isabella."

Sebastian turned his head to the both of you as Ciel began taking steps over to reach you. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up kicking a bag that rested beside one of the seats.

"Careful! Ya damn brat!"

Ciel instantly stopped and turned his head to the voice that rudely spoke to him. Sebastian smiled and placed a hand over his heart as he addressed him.

"I see you're from Japan, my good sir."

His eyes traveled down to the bag Ciel had mistakenly kicked and reached down to touch it.

"The scrollwork on your furoshiki wrapping cloth is exquisite--"

Instantly, the man charged forward and grabbed the bag off the ground to wrap it in his arms.

"Hands off! This is a family heirloom!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man's odd behavior at the same moment you walked up with the train conductor.

As you came up beside them, you turned your head toward the loud man.

"Hello, is there a problem here, sir?"

He shot a finger out at Sebastian with a glare.

"That bastard nearly ruined a cherished value of mine."

He moved it over to Ciel.

"And that brat probably damaged it with his clumsiness! Tell them to keep their paws to themselves!"

You let out an exaggerated gasp and dropped to one knee.

"In that case, my sincerest apologies. Please forgive my master for his rudeness."

He huffed and said nothing in reply.

"Oh, that's not necessary, miss."

You lifted your head to be met with an old woman stepping over to you. She patted your arm and turned to Ciel.

"I'm sorry, my boy. He's so stubborn when it comes to his things. Please accept this as an apology."

She then brought up a tray of what appeared to be three different types of rice balls.

Sebastian leaned over with a smile toward her.

"Thank you, but my Lord has already taken his tea."

She smiled warmly and bowed to Ciel.

"Oh yes. Of course, I understand." She then decided to go around the rest of the car, asking every passenger if they wanted one.

"Would anyone else care for one? I have plenty."

You straightened up and watched her as she did while Ciel whispered under his breath.

"So, how did it go?"

You tilted your head when a man rudely declined the old woman's food, claiming how he didn't want to catch coli from it.

"Everything is set, master. I told the conductor of this train what was needed and he is willing to cooperate in any way we need him to."

He slightly nodded.

"Good, that's one less problem to worry about."

"You know nothing! That isn't true!"

Instinctively, you pushed Ciel back when the old Japanese man shot out of his seat and ran over to the rude man was who had insulted his wife. Then out of nowhere, in an attempt to stop the commotion, a priest stood from his seat who had noticeable tattoos adorning his arms and began to pray.

"Please, calm yourselves. Sir, don't you think it ungenerous to dart that attitude when these travelers have traveled so far to our great country?"

Before you could comprehend what was happening, the whole room was filled with chaotic fighting with the priest still praying and the insane man in the back still obsessing over his timetables.

You couldn't help but let out a laugh at the scene in front of you.

"My, what a thrilling stir of chaos."

All heads turned to the door beside you as a man suddenly slammed it opened, making his presence known throughout the entire car.

"Everyone, please, control yourselves!"

The second he removed his fedora and hopped over to stand in the center of the car, you realized who he was.

_'Inspector Abberline's brother.'_

"Oh, this will be interesting."

He outstretched his arms as he addressed everyone.

"Calm your tempers, resume your seats! I can understand why you're all uneasy. It's true we're transporting an assassin on this train, but you mustn't worry."

He chuckled loudly, completely missing the scared and shocked faces of everyone inside.

"He's being kept under strict armed guard at all times. He's restrained and unable to move. But fear not..."

He finally opened his eyes and once he saw their expressions, his smile faltered. 

"Oh dear."

With you giving only one glance at Sebastian, he lifted Ciel up and out of the pathway of the mob of people that rushed out of the room in screaming terror, who didn't care that they were all trampling over Abberline in the process.

Once everyone had left, the three of you stared down at the pancaked Abberline and Ciel spoke.

"I recognize him from somewhere."

The moment Ciel had spoken, Abberline lifted his head and once he saw who was standing over him, his face lit up and he immediately stood from the ground.

"Oh! If it isn't the Earl of Phantomhi--"

Unfortunately, he tripped over himself before he could continue his sentence.

You hummed as Sebastian placed Ciel back on his feet and you turned to him.

"Well, now that's over, would you care for some lunch now, master?"

He shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Turning back around, you tilted your head at Abberline as he struggled to get up.

"Will you be joining us, inspector?"

He slowly rose up a finger.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

●●●

Abberline let out a sigh as he stared down at the meal adorning his plate.

"Ah, real pie and mash really brings back memories. Traditional English food, just like mum used to make."

After taking a bite and moaning in heavenly food pleasure, he turned his head on the other side of him to the table where Ciel sat, along with you and Sebastian across from him.

"I say, quite a fuss back there, wasn't it?"

As Ciel responded, you could hear the sarcasm laced within his voice.

"Oh yes, a riot stampede. If only we knew who's fault it was."

He took a bite of his own food before continuing on.

"Should you be here? Sir Arthur is sure to call you on account if he knew you dined with me."

Abberline scoffed and waved a hand at the thought.

"Oh, pish-posh. I didn't want to pass up the rare opportunity to get to know you. It's something I've waited for. You see, my twin brother spoke a lot about you."

Ciel paused to clarify what he just heard, then murmured to himself.

"Twin brother? You mean there's more than one of these idiots wandering about the world?"

You couldn't help but look at Sebastian from the corner of your eye to find he had the same smile displayed on his face as you did.

_'Oh my, this is getting awkward.'_

The small smile that was on Abberline's face disappeared as he looked down at his food in thought.

"I miss him. I wish we could've shared this meal together, I think he would've enjoyed it."

In that short moment of silence that followed Abberline's sentence, you began feeling the presence of something else in the room, along with the feeling of eyes burning the back of your head. Slowly, you turned your head and the moment you saw who had been sitting at one of the other tables behind all of you, every muscle in your body twitched.

The air became so brittle it could snap, and if it didn't, you might've. Claude sat quietly at one of the unoccupied tables behind you, sipping tea out of golden colored cups and a teapot matching them.

It took only a second for his eyes to meet yours, and the moment they did, yours became still and threatening.

Ciel took a moment to glance up and noticed what you were looking at.

"Isabella, is anything wrong?"

Sebastian had actually noticed Claude before you had and looked back to Ciel with a smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing, young master."

You took a few seconds to speak because you made out a smirk appear on his face that automatically set alarms off in your head. You suddenly stood up, determined to leave the room.

"Perhaps we should depart now."

Ciel craned his head up to you, feeling confused by your sudden action, but still slid out of his seat nonetheless.

"Oh, all right then."

Sebastian stood up after you and allowed you to walk in front of him. As the three of you passed by Abberline, he shouted after Ciel with food still in his mouth.

"Oi, Ciel! If you don't rest yourself between meals, it'll ruin your stomach!"

The last seconds of you closing the door behind you was of both Abberline choking after his sentence and Claude watching your every move. Your eyes flashed momentarily demonic, warning him silently before the door closed.

_'Just you wait, Trancy...Just. You. Wait.'_


	14. Terrorist Maid - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By order of the queen and a demanding thirteen-year-old, we’ve found ourselves on quite an eventful train journey. I have a weapon perfectly suited for this particular occasion. It’s hard as a rock, unwavering as steel, monumental as a rock.

In the essence of success, the concept of planning one’s own wishes and executing them seemed far more bothersome than ever.

Every time you turned around it seemed there was someone trying to stop your progress, despite what it may be at the time. The presence of the Trancy butler irritated you to no end.

“All in all, there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train.”

Sebastian’s voice brought you out of your own thoughts. You glanced back over to them from the door you had just been mindlessly staring at as Ciel rubbed his chin in thought.

“Yes. The priest with the tattoo, the sham archaeologist, the surly Japanese man, a maniac obsessed with timetables...Quite a group. But I doubt our man would want to stand out.”

Clearing your throat to bring yourself into the conversation, you added on a statement.

“Let’s not forget the assassin who’s traveling on board as well.”

“Excuse me.”

You narrowed your eyes at the man who rudely bumped into you as he walked down the hallway, strangely pulling his hat down as if to cover his face. You shook your head at him and went back on topic.

“Chances are he could be in some sort of disguise--”

Ciel suddenly stepped forward and snatched onto the man’s sleeve. The man snapped his head in Ciel’s direction, alarm clear on his face.

”You’re the porter I saw back at the station. What are you doing on board dressed as a traveler?”, he demanded.

His teeth clenched at the question and within a second, his expression turned into a glare. ”Damn.”

He instantly pulled his arm free of Ciel’s hold and took off running down the car hallway.

Ciel pointed at his retreating figure. ”He’s the kidnapper!”

When he started running after him, you and Sebastian followed in pursuit as well. His treating figure grew closer and closer until he opened the back door and appeared to jump off the car train and onto another. Ciel increased his speed and within a second, he reached the open door and placed his hands on the sides of the door to steady himself.

“Stop!”

His eye went wide when he noticed that the kidnapper had just used a crowbar to pull apart the coupling that connecting both train cars together. As the car drifted further away from his, he was laughing in triumph and disappeared inside the car.

Ciel angrily clenched his teeth.

“Don’t let him get away, Sebastian!”

From behind him stood you and Sebastian. He placed a hand over his heart.

“Yes, my Lord.”

When he jumped off the car so quickly it was a blur, you had to act surprised.

‘Okay, how am I going to do this?’

“W..What...did he just jump off the train?!”

‘That’s good enough.’

When he heard you, Ciel turned around and realized that you were still there. He walked ahead of you and briefly turned back.

“Never mind about that, we need to locate where the kidnapped child is before anything can happen.”

When he started walking faster, you put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to you. You had a realization on your face.

“The only way to conceal a child on board this train would be to have him hidden in the one place no-one would think to look.”

You moved your eyes on him.

“Ciel, the luggage. That man was disguised as a porter, right? It makes sense.”

His breath hitched when he made the same connection you did, then turned and took off running.

“We need to get to the goods wagon now!”

You immediately began running after him, pushing the door open and getting ready to jump onto the other car, but then you stopped mid-motion.

Your ears picked up a strange noise. It sounded like a high pitched beep and after a brief pause, you began to hear what you made out to be ticking. Very slow ticking. You turned away from the door and followed the sound back down the train car.

●●●

As the door opened to the passenger car, Ciel ran inside with Abberline behind him, stopping to catch his breath.

“Wait, Ciel! What do you mean you’re heading for the goods wagon?”

Ciel stopped his rushing through to answer him.

“Sebastian will take care of capturing the kidnapper himself. Isabella and I will…”

It was at this moment that he could see you were nowhere around him. His eyes searched the car, before he turned and walked back where he came, still not seeing any sign of you.

“Isabella? Damn, where did she go? Isabella!”

●●●

You slammed open the door and cautiously moved inside. When you reached the middle of the car, you slowly turned to set your eyes on the other presence in the car, sitting at one of the booths, sipping his cup of tea.

Silence filled the room until his cup touched down on the matching saucer. His eyes went to you, amusement within them.

“Something tells me you aren’t here to negotiate.”

Narrowing your eyes, you stepped over to where he sat. Your hands slammed down onto his small table, your face getting dangerously close to his.

“Playing idiot won’t work, though it fits you well. You hear the sound as well. What do you know?”

He took his time in responding by sipping more of his tea.

“I don’t know the details, but a gentleman was in here in a hurry, ran up to the roof and back through here so fast he didn’t even realize I was here.”

You tilted your head.

“What was he doing?”

He stared at you for the longest time, then adjusted his glasses and glanced up.

“He was up there for quite a while, walking around, jumping onto different train cars, I can only guess what he was doing--”

He was cut off when you suddenly grabbed him by his tie and pulled him forward, over the table. Your eyes flashed their threatening bluish black colors.

“You once told me of the admiration you held me in for my power. That includes knowing when someone is lying to me. Tell me what you know.”

His eyes lit up the moment you revealed yours.

“So that’s what they look like…”

Your hand shot up around his neck, firmly grasping it.

“I’m losing my patience, Spider. What did you see?”

Completely unphased by your action, he closed his eyes with a sigh and brought his hand up to remove your own hand from his throat. You pulled it away from him but didn’t move from your spot. His eyes lazily looked into yours as they turned back to normal.

“I’ll only say this because it will become an inconvenience for me if it happens.”

“Fine.”

He picked up his teacup and brought it to his lips.

“In his bag was an explosive device.”

You closed your eyes and opened them in disbelief.

“You have got to be joking.”

Out of nowhere, you felt a jerking motion beneath your feet as the train unexpectedly shifted hard onto the left side. The force pushed you, making you struggle to keep your footing as you balanced yourself over one of the seats in the car.

You looked out the window and were surprised to see the train completely pass the station. However, what made you surprised was what you saw further down on the train’s new destination. You hurried over to the door and opened it, poking your head out to get a better look. You sight you saw was clear and it made you grow anxious.

●●●

All heads turned to one of the two doors of the car when it slammed open, hitting the wall when it did. You rushed inside of the car, heading straight for Sebastian when you spotted him at the end of the car. He moved toward you when you came in, curiosity on his face.

“Isabella, there you are. Where is--”

“Did you change the course of the train?”

He furrowed his brows together when you got close to his personal space.

“Yes. That was necessary, we don’t have time for this, we need to find the young master and get off this train before--”

“The bomb blows it up, yes, I’m well aware of that.”

He chuckled and placed his hands on your shoulders.

“Then let’s not waste any time explaining. Now, where is the young master?”

“Did you even bother to look where the train is now headed?”

He deeply sighed.

“Isabella, that is not what’s important at the moment…”

You pointed menacingly at his face.

“Well, if you did, then you would have noticed the bridge that is no longer in use. The entire middle part of it is missing, there’s no possible way it can hold the train’s weight. Idiot.”

He rose an eyebrow just as you realized that everyone around you heard what you said. In only a second, they erupted into shrieks of chaos. He signed and you only shook your head at him.

“It looks like I'll be going back to hell sooner than expected. This is the second time you've done something without thinking of any consequences, now this train is a literal railway to hell.”

“Then we best see about stopping this thing.”

A sudden voice silenced the train car. Your head turned to the door you came in from. It was a man covered in tattoos, a knife in his hand that was currently pressed up against Ciel’s neck.

Sebastian smirked in mild amusement. “Ah, master. I see you’ve gone and gotten yourself captured again.”

With a light chuckle, he shook his head. “I’m starting to think you enjoy being captured.”

Ciel spoke back in a monotone voice. “Silence is a virtue.”

You glanced over at the priest that sat beside you as he stood up and eyed the man holding Ciel captive.

“So it was you, after all, bloodbath Johnny.”

Your face showed how confused you were, especially when the priest walked by you to have a standoff with the man. The man apparently named Johnny only laughed at the priest.

“What a coincidence, to find me on the same train as chef knife Haywood.”

The passengers all looked at the priest and the assassin with intrigue.

“You of all people will know what I’ll do to the kid if my wishes aren’t complied with.”

When the assassin pointed the tip of the blade right at the center of Ciel’s neck, Sebastian laughed softly.

“Well, sir, I would be more than happy to stop the train myself, but that would be currently inadvisable as there is a bomb on board that would detonate if I were to do so.”

You along with the man looked at Sebastian in absolute shock. “Huh?”

_Are you serious?_

Your eves moved over to your left when Abberline managed to climb over the back of one of the seats, clutching his stomach in what looked like pain.

“And let’s not forget the cholera outbreak on this carriage. Even if you get off now, you may already be infected.”

You once again looked at Sebastian in annoyance.

_Seriously?_

The assassin had a dumbstruck look on his face.

“So I’m on a boobytrapped train that’s headed for a rundown bridge and there’s bloody cholera too?!

You sighed, rubbing your forehead.

“You know, now that you mention it, it has been a rather busy day, yes.”

Ciel closed his eye in growing irritation with the whole situation.

“I’ve had enough of this charade. Sebastian, do something about it. That’s an order.”

Sebastian smiled at him, then got down on one knee and placed a hand over his heart.

“Yes, my young Lord.”

The assassin shook his head at Ciel and Sebastian. “Buggar! To hell with your cholera and your bombs! I’m gettin’ myself outta this mess.”

When he turned and exited the car with Ciel still in his arms, your eyes went wide and you reached out to him.

“Master!”

Ciel was quick to stop you from doing anything and sharply spoke as he disappeared.

“Isabella, stay with Sebastian!”

“Master!”

This time, you and Sebastian made the movements to start running after him, but when you felt an arm loosely wrapped around your waist, you stopped and glanced down. Abberline had fallen on the floor, an arm each around both you and Sebastian in an attempt to halt the two of you.

“Hold on, this is too much for an ordinary maid and butler to handle.”

You watched as his grip loosened even more and he slid down your waists, dropping to the floor where he sat up.

“At times like these, we must use every resource available to us.”

He pumped his fist in the air with weak determination.

“We band together to take a stand against evil!”

Sebastian forced a smile toward Abberline but had doubt all over his face. “Nice idea, but it’s nothing more than wishful thinking--”

The priest suddenly stood up once again from his seat, taking off his glasses and slamming them on the table.

“That’s not necessarily true. I used to be an assassin and a good one at that. Until bloody Johnny killed someone close to me, and I became a priest. As the holy book tells us, ye are your own enemies.”

He removed his robe to reveal the very large snake tattoo adorning his back. The entire car gasped at the sight.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have a weapon.”

Next, the old Japanese man that snapped at Ciel and Sebastian earlier stepped up with a wrapped up samurai sword in his hands.

“Here! Use this! It’s a katana from--”

You loudly sighed, clearly showing your irritation with what was unfolding.

“That’s it, we appreciate the thought and all, but we can take care of this ourselves.”

Sebastian opened up a window and you both jumped out of it one at a time. You could make out Abberline’s voice calling out to the two of you.

“Hey!”

●●●

When you both landed on the roof of the train car, Sebastian was going to start after the assassin holding Ciel captive, but you stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. His eyes moved down to your hand, then to your eyes.

“Wait. Sebastian, what about the bomb?”

He placed his hand on yours and smiled.

“That’s not what’s important, the young master is our main priority.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then removed your hand from him and stepped back.

“You need to go after him alone. I’ll take care of the bomb.”

This time it was him who stopped you by unexpectedly grabbing your hand.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

You stared at him strangely, stealing a glance at the tight grip he had on your hand.

“Sebastian, he can’t see me, you know that. I need to prevent this train from going up in flames. Now let go, please.”

His eyes were different, they were cold and distant - completely different than what you were used to. After what felt like an eternity, he finally let go of you. Before he actually allowed you to leave, however, he did something completely unexpected. He planted a soft kiss on your hand, then turned and ran down the car.

You gazed after him, confusion and shock making up your face. You finally snapped out of it and focused on your task at hand. Find the bomb.

You crouched down, steadying yourself and closing your eyes to pay attention to all things surrounding you. The vibrations of the engine, every bump hit over the tracks, the wind flying by, the trees swaying, the howling of the train’s whistling and...the ticking coming from your left.

Your eyes snapped open and in a flash, you were gone from your spot, running down the roof from car to car was a black blur. You finally came to a sliding stop when the ticking was as clear as night, but it took you a moment before you figured out it wasn’t coming from the roof necessarily, but beneath the train.

“This is going to be interesting.”

●●●

“Master, we should depart now.”

When Sebastian bent down to pick Ciel up bridal style, Ciel stepped away before he could, a questioning eyebrow raised on his face.

“What are you talking about? We still have to rid of the bomb and…”

He glanced around, seeing you were nowhere in sight.

“And where is Isabella? I told her to stay by your side.”

Sebastian smiled.

“Isabella is very capable, she’s perfectly safe inside the train, sir.”

Ciel took a step forward to yell at Sebastian, but then something behind Sebastian caught his eye. His breath hitched when you jumped off the train car further down.

“Isabella!”

●●●

Crawling underneath the train was not as fun as you thought it’d be. The wind pushing your hair in your face was a bigger nuisance than expected as you scurried beneath the metal contraption, careful not to get too close to the tracks that were speeding by.

When the ticking was practically screaming from the metal train, you latched your fingers onto the metal beams underneath the contraption and pressed your body as close as you could to the bottom of the train. Using one hand you crushed the metal panel that was covering where the source of the ticking was originating from and pulled it off of the train, throwing it out into the tracks, where the train then proceeded to run over it.

What was revealed underneath proved to be said bomb that you had been searching for. Unfortunately, you had little to no knowledge about explosive devices so you decided the next best alternative.

Your hands tightened around the metal beams, and by taking a deep breath, you tilted your head back to where your neck grew tighter and you could feel a strong heat sensation forming in the back of your throat. It's as though your blood suddenly became acid, burning around your innards better than boiling water.

Breathing in deeply from your nostrils, you opened your mouth widely and forcefully threw your head back in place. The flames that protruded from your throat shot out like a flamethrower, melting all the circuits and wires of the bomb.

Once fully destroyed, you closed your mouth, slowing the heat until it extinguished entirely. You then reached out to touch the burnt explosive, ripped it out of its place and also throwing it onto the tracks where you witnessed it get destroyed.

“That was surprisingly easy.”

●●●

Your feet landed back up on top of the train car, but you instantly froze when you straightened up.

***click***

_The ticking..._ I can _still hear it? How is that possible?_

Your eyes frantically searched the car and that’s when you could make out the small blinking red light coming from in between the small crack beneath the metal roof of the train.

“Another bomb, huh?”

As you looked down at it, something caught your eye ahead of you. Sebastian. He was standing further down the track with his hand stretched out.

Is he...Is he going to stop the train?

“Oh hell.”

Considering how fast the train was going, you only had about 20 seconds and counting to rid of this bomb before it would go off the moment he stopped it and why were you still thinking about this, get going!

Without giving yourself time to think about it anymore, you reached down, pulling apart the metal that was covering up the device. Once it was opened up enough to where you could see the entire thing. It was much larger than the other one and it had 10 seconds left.

●●●

“What..? How is that possible?”

With a wide eye, Ciel watched as you tore out the bomb from the roof of the train car, chucked it up into the sky and he choked on his own breathing when you knelt down and did an animalistic roar. And fire animated from that roar, shooting out to the bomb and setting it aflame before it could blow up.

“Isabella? You...You’re a…”

Before he could finish his own sentence, the train shook when it suddenly collided with something, forcing him to his knees where his head slammed against the metal roof, knocking him unconscious.

●●●

All the passengers were unloading their luggage along with themselves from the train, hurrying to get the hell away from its horrors. You and Sebastian walked up to the crowd, Ciel fast asleep in your arms with a bandage on his head.

Abberline stepped away from the side of the train, clutching his stomach still.

“Well...Well done servants, that was magnificent.”

When you remembered why he was in his pained state, you turned to Sebastian.

“Oh right, now what should be done about this so-called cholera outbreak?”

Sebastian only chuckled as he pulled out a vial from out of nowhere and handed it over to Abberline, who eagerly took it.

“You know as well as I that it wasn’t cholera that poisoned the inspector. Only a very painful stomach ache.”

“Oooohoooo! I’m cured!”

Your eyebrows rose up when Abberline suddenly jumped up in glee. He paused his celebration to stare suspiciously at the two of you.

“I suspect you’re no ordinary maid and you’re no ordinary butler, are you?”

You both smiled at him and you softly laughed.

“We are simply one hell of a maid and butler. It was no trouble.”

You turned your head when you heard the chaffing of horses around the corner. When you noticed the black carriage pull up close by the train, you turned and headed in that direction. As soon as you approached the manor, the doors opened and all the servants jumped out of it, running over to see and question Ciel in your arms, unconscious.

Sebastian watched the entire scene, then his attention got distracted when from out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain butler standing beside him, holding out a stained tablecloth.

“Here. My tea was spilled in all the commotion. A true butler would’ve been able to sort that out without the slightest rocking.”

Sebastian only laughed in return as he eyed the bandage over Claude’s nose.

“Quite so. I see you took some damage as well.”

Claude hummed as he dropped the arm that had the cloth, then reached inside his coat and whipped out what appeared to be an envelope.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him, then the envelope.

“What is that?”

Claude lifted his eyes up to him, a small smirk on his lips.

“If you want to investigate my master, simply come in through the front gate.”

After a brief moment of Sebastian just standing there, Claude added on to his statement of persuasion.

“You want to help young Ciel, don’t you? He so desperately wants his revenge.”

Sebastian pointed out the second envelope hidden behind the first, a questioning look in his eye.

“Why are there two of them?”

Claude tilted his head as if mocking him.

“My master has a personal invitation for that intriguing mate of yours. And something tells me she wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Only a second later, Sebastian reached out and swiped the two envelopes from him, keeping them tight in his fist.

Claude said nothing else and turned around, taking a few steps forward. However, when he stole another glance at you over by the carriage, holding Ciel in your arms and explaining everything to the servants, he looked back over his shoulder.

“A word of advice, Michaelis. If she were my mate, I wouldn’t let her out of my sight. She is very desirable, after all. Careful, or she might be stolen right out of your arms.”

When Sebastian rose his head to meet Claude’s knowing gaze, his eyes turned cold and threatening. I tight smile formed on his lips.

“You should be careful of the way you talk. That almost sounded like a threat. Afterall…”

His eyes slowly moved to you once again.

“Tomorrow is another day.”


End file.
